Dragon Age: Rise of the Dovahkiin
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: A twist to the Dragon Age story... The flames of war spark in Fereldan, the Fifth Blight is soon to begin. With The Youngest son of Cousland's joining The Gray Wardens, one other aids in the fight for Thedas. Miara, The Dragon-Born has come to Fereldan... Will the might of The Dovahkiin be more than enough to change the tide? Female DragonBorn/Dovahkiin / Male Cousland
1. Prologue: The ashes of war

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or Dragon Age

The Elder Scrolls Series Belongs to Bethesda Soft-works & Dragon Age Belongs to Bio-Ware

An idea, Hope you all enjoy!

**Prologue: The Ashes of War**

The howling of fierce battle-cries echo throughout the scene below. Flames of war are nothing new to her, for she has bared witness to many countless battles, be they one's of pride or arrogance. At times she has wondered if Akatosh and Azura found it humorous to bring her into the maelstrom just to drive her insane. Even now she stood on a stone bridge watching soldiers battle a force threatening their very lives. An evil in all her years she never heard of in all of Tamriel. Yet who honestly by the Divines and Daedra has anyone ever heard of such darkness; one whose very presence corrupts the ground beneath, the blood within your veins, and turns it into a nightmarish hell.

_The Darkspawn_...

So here she was in a foreign land. Aiding a nation for whom she had no ties or reason to help. Yet still, after so long her heart is just as kind as it always has been. She never could by her good conscience allow herself to do nothing. The greatest strength is finding your cause. Her decision made during the massacre of The Cousland family, save only their sons. Their eldest Fergus who was, Divines be praised, already away from the slaughter and the youngest son Marcus who joined The Grey Wardens. An her dearest friend and matriarch of the Couslands.

Her heart clinched remembering the butcher and slaying of Marcus's sister-in-law and her sweet son, then slaying of two family friends of the Couslands and their lady-in-waiting, who she vowed by The Divines and The Daedra to protect her daughter. Taking her far away to Tamriel would be logical. What she would gladly do for any fellow Mer-Folk.

Then her mind lingers to The Grey Wardens; elite warriors sworn to fight the Darkspawn themselves. But more especially she remembers her talk with their leader, Duncan. He was a true good man by any and every account. Though he was disappointed that she chose not to be a Grey Wardens, but he became thrilled of her choosing in aiding Thedas against the Darkspawn. And from the brief encounter in the wilds, they would need her strength and will.

So here at the threshold of battle, she goes to war once again...

Standing on the bridge of Ostagar her near-glowing crimson eyes gaze sternly at the bloodshed, soldiers both men and women fighting for to protect their families, their nation, their very existence. Her raven colored waist length hair swayed in the night winds. The full moon's light almost makes her _light greyish skin_ shine in the dark. Her elven ears twitch hearing a Darkspawn roar down below. Gripping her twin Ebony long-swords in her hands, dawning her black Thieves guild armor. Her mind soon shifts for the battle to come...

The Slayer of Alduin, The Dovahkiin, Miara of The Dunmer taken arms and joins the fight to save Thedas...


	2. First Meetings

**First Meetings**

_**Several weeks earlier...**_

"You're really certain you want to do this?"

"I don't see a problem."

"You have heard about Thedas right?"

"Rag' Nar..."

Waves rise in short beats as a shipping vessel has made its way to Fereldan for five months. While on board the Dovahkiin Miara has made herself useful around the ship. While she was no expert sailor she said with mirth she was not a free-loader either. So while on the high seas she had been an extra hand to help around. While she was not the only Elf on board, she was the only Dunmer. And being the only female on the ship with a pack of men was an interesting experience. Thank Akatosh nearly all of them are thankfully married and were afraid of their wives. Granted any idiot who tried something stupid with her would have had something sliced off, and it would be something they would really miss deeply.

But not long the tension eventually died down and Miara became one of the guys, in their eyes. Spending time with The Companions can turn any woman into a tom-boy. While Miara admitted she was no princess she realized hanging around Farkas, Aela, and the rest can worsen a lot of personality quirks.

And that one time she got really drunk with Farkas and Vilkas, after one hell of mission of beating the Silver Hand Senseless. The only thing the trio remembers is The Huntress hovering over them with the biggest mischievous smirk any of them ever saw when they woke up together, naked, meanwhile Lydia wondering where her Thane was, actually fainted. Apparently among all the half crazed antics the Housecarl ever rebuked about, seeing Miara the morning-after a, what Aela called the biggest 'howling' fest which was heard throughout Whiterun was too much... unofficially everyone learned the Dragonborn is one hell of a screamer…

The Dovahkiin was beyond thankful she was a Nightingale with Nocturnal's gift of invisibility. Cause she could not be physically seen in Whiterun without the biggest blush on her face for a week. Vilkas took it in strides, Farkas you could not remove that grin he had even if you punched him.

Shaking away her thoughts she leans near on edge of the side of the ship by the wheel to watch the water. For about an hour now she has half-argued with the ship's captain about her sense of travel plans; he was a tall Nord man with long blond hair and short stubby beard. The Dark-Elf considered him the most courteous man she ever met. He wore a simple but regal white woven shirt and black pants with thick brown boots. One could tell quickly he was a sailor in his speech and mannerisms. But he always kept his patience and his men respected him.

During the trip Miara and the captain, Rag' Nar she found out his name when ask for travel through the seas. The two became friends quickly and he reminded her of Jarl Balgruuf at times. Rag' Nar keeps his eyes ahead with his hands on the wheel of the ship.

"All I am saying is be _'Very'_ careful in Thedas. They do not treat elven folk kindly there, and mages even worse."

Miara shifts her head slightly her eyes peering over to the captain. The Nord in question looks at her as well from the corner of his eyes. While never saying it he always found Dunmer eyes fascinating. Miara's was rather unique, while having the normal crimson glow, the usual red around of the sclera was black; it made the Dovahkiin's eyes almost seem like twin red stars, if he was not a married man he would be intoxicated by her eyes alone. Only a foolishly short-sighted Nord –or any living breathing male- would dismiss how truly beautiful she is. He has heard Miara being called The Goddess of Skyrim. Which she always dismissed saying there are many other women that are far more beautiful than her.

Then he took in her appearance. Dawning her usual; but alluring black hoodless thieves' guild leather armor, which fits her slender frame. She had two Ebony swords strapped to her back, for which she calls 'Moon's Twilight' and 'Sun's Eclipse'. Blades even he has heard of that used well during the civil war of Skyrim, a divine blessing her for aiding The Empire and bringing down The Stormcloaks. The story of her battle with Jarl Ulfric was considered legend. Though he still has to scratch his head when hearing she had help from a Vampire and of all things two dragons. One of them actually he heard being undead!

"My sweet Rag' Nar I will be fine. You know I am hardly a defenseless child."

"I know, I know. Just be careful. Skyrim will miss her Goddess until she is home again."

Sighing as she turns around to look fully at the ship's captain, "I'm not a goddess Rag' Nar. I am just some elf with two swords and a shit load of luck."

The Nord just shook his head as he could see the port of Denerim off in the far distance. While happy to see land he was still cautious of Miara going to Fereldan. He hoped that The Divines would watch over her strongly.

/~/-/~/-/~/

For the life of him, The Maker only knew why Teyrn Bryce Cousland was in Denerim roaming the crowded port. While he loved the ocean breeze it didn't answer his unspoken question to himself. Shrugging it off the well-respected noble made his rounds along the piers and was greeted by many people. From soldiers to commoners, Human or Elven, even the few surface Dwarfs, people had very high respect for the Teyrn. Out of every nobleman, he and his family were the most praised for their fairness and equality. To a Cousland everyone is the same; which made them one of the few human nobility loved and respected by the Elves.

Giving some encouraging words to some dock-hands he notices a large trader's vessel making port. Not recognizing the design he makes his way to pier out of curiosity. Bryce's eyes take notice that crew all very tall men with varying lengths of hair and beards. He saw some of the dock-hands tied ship down on the pier. He could hear their rather unique accents from the men on the ship. His eyes soon gaze in wonder at the figure standing beside the ship's captain.

_An Elf?_

Truly his mind was completely in awe of the sight. He could tell at least the _elf_ is a woman by her figure. Yet what has his attention was her skin tone. Was it a gray, he could not really tell. Her raven-color hair is at least down to her waist, flowing freely in the ocean-afternoon breeze with several bangs in the front. Her face was angular with a sharp chin. She is wearing from what he could tell was some black, form-fitting leather armor and saw the black elegant handles of two swords behind her back. So is she a warrior that was obvious.

But what was really puzzling is her height and especially her eyes. The woman is at least is as tall as a normal human woman, 5'5 he guessed, but how could that be? But the most shocking of her features, the crimson glow of her eyes. The sclera was black which only made the odd color shine more. Maker you were blind as bat not to realize she is beautiful.

The Teyrn soon noticed he was not the only one staring at her. Several guards, the dock-hands, and the Elves ashore especially were awestruck by her. Least that what he thinks by the Elves gawking at her. The expression vary; from in awe, to fright, and blatant lust.

"Sweet Maker is that an Elf," A guard comes beside him asking out loud.

Regaining himself he looks at the man; "Where is this ship from?"

"My lord, if I recall this ship came from _Tamriel_. It is to the Far-East of Thedas. A very distant shore from what I hear. But do receive trade from them time to time."

That name of the country did not recall anything in Bryce's mind. As long he could remember, he never heard of a Tamriel. So where they are from must be so far perhaps Fereldan never heard of it. So for him this was a completely new experience; a very welcoming change.

/~/-/~/-/~/

For Miara she was not certain if she should be flattered or unnerved by all the eyes staring in her direction. The elves that she saw on port's shore resemble Bosmer as she could guess. She had to blink a few times seeing the short human-like people, but were they actually dwarfs? But not the Dwmer of old from Tamriel, they were completely different, and clearly not Elven. Meanwhile the Imperial-like humans were all gawking like Alduin just came back to life.

"By Akatosh this will be interesting," she thinks out loud.

She looks at Rag' Nar with a warm grin; "Thank you for everything Captain."

He returns the gesture; "It was an honor Dovahkiin, safe travels."

Shaking hands she soon walks down the wooden steps and follows one of crewmen carrying boxes of cargo off the ship. Coming down the ramp she turns to leave. Stopping not even mid-way, a man who she guess is a city guard stands in her way.

"What in bloody name of The Maker are you," he asks rudely.

_The Maker?_

She could feel The Nords behind her getting slightly tense. If this man was not careful the elf had a feeling the crew might start rampaging.

"I am a Dunmer," she responses in a polite tone.

"And that is," an elf beside her asks.

She looks at the said elf with a serene smile; "I am Dark Elf."

"So a _'Demon'_ knife-ear," the guard says in disgust.

Miara scowled at the human, she did know _knife-ear_ was definitely an insult. Foreigner or not, and she feels the anger from the Nord's now beginning to pick up. However before one of them could raise their voice, a man behind the guard speaks up.

"Mind yourself immediately!"

The guard quickly got out of her way to turn to look at the man who yelled at him. She picked up he is a Noble, his clothes and appearance are a dead giveaway. If she had to guess he was in his 50's but still very handsome. Fairly tall with a good build, his gray eyes showed much respect in them. His hair well now aged gray but with a hint of its former brown. His clothes while showing nobility, was not overly flashy. Walking up to her she sees his focus on the guard at the moment. His entire face showing his sternness and anger at the belligerent guard and his short sighted actions, clearly this was one of the nobles that does not tolerate such behavior.

"I will report your unsightly behavior to your superiors. Now leave," he says stopping in front of her.

"Yes my Teyrn," the guard responses meekly and leaves.

"Teyrn?"

Bryce focuses on her as his face softens; "Uh yes, I am the ruler of the lands of Highever."

Lifting her right hand she taps her chin; "Similar to our Jarl's then."

"If that is your ruling nobility that governs a land, then yes my lady. I apologize for the guard's behavior It was inexcusable. Allow me to welcome you to Fereldan properly. I am Bryce Cousland."

"Miara and it is quite alright. I gather I am only the Dark Elf here," she comments politely.

Bryce smiles; "The very first in fact. You came from Tamriel?"

Her eyes lit up; "You heard of it?"

"Actually a guard just spoke of your country. I am eager to hear of more though."

"I would be glad to tell you my lord."

He waves his hand; "Just Bryce. Was not one for formalities."

"You are definitely not like most nobles I know," Miara smirks.

Bryce chuckles and waved for her to follow him as he walks. Nodding the two slowly make their way from the port. Near the ramp of the ship Rag' Nar releases the breath his was holding. Beside him his first mate glares evenly.

"Not even a moment off the ship and trouble starts," he grumbles.

"Let's pray that milk-drinker of a noble treats her well," the first mate retorts.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Entering what Bryce called the Market District, she saw bustle of the citizens in earnest. She had to admit it reminded her of Whiterun and Solitude, but minus all people they crossed by stopping and staring at her. But there were also many people coming to greet Bryce's new-found friend, she hoped. Then Bryce took notice of tall man at the center market stalls, he was standing by a large animal cage. Walking towards him, they notice his back is to them working on some papers on a table in front of the man.

"Master Ignacio," Bryce calls out.

Slowly shifting his head with a calm smile the man spoke up, "Ah Bryce Cousland, It has been awhile no? It warms the heart to see an old friend," the merchant spoke with a very unique accent.

"Some time indeed, when did you return to Fereldan," the Teyrn asks stopping in front of Ignacio with Miara beside him.

"A few days ago... I was growing restless, so came to Denerim."

His gaze soon shifts to the Dark Elf, "And who is this? Truly she is exquisite beauty, a very goddess among us."

Miara sighs; "I have been called that. But truly there are far more beautiful women than I, Master Ignacio."

"Very humble of you my dear. But I must disagree; your beauty surpasses the very moon and stars themselves."

A sly smirk graces her lip, "If you're wanting a kiss you'll get one."

The old merchant laughs, "From a magnificent creature such as you. This old merchant is quite unworthy."

Her smirk grows wider, oh he is earning it.

Bryce chuckles, "Master Ignacio, may I introduce you to Miara. She has come from Tamriel."

The man's eyes lit up, "Ah, yes I have heard of that place. It is whispered in my homeland of Antiva. Which make you Dunmer, welcome to Thedas my lady," he says warmly as he lifts her hand and kisses it.

In a return gesture she walks up to the master and kisses him fully on the lips. Bryce bursts out laughing while people around watch in stunned silence. Though a chaste kiss, Ignacio could feel the warmth and gratitude from her soft lips. Releasing him she smiles, tracing a finger on his cheek.

"Your reward for being such a flatterer my Master," she whispers in her sultriest tone before returning to Bryce's side.

_A goddess indeed_, the old trader thought.

Finally composing himself the Teyrn bids his old friend farewell with a smirking Miara right beside him. Ignacio touches his lips with fingers a smile on face. Heading for the Gnawed Noble Tavern Bryce smirks.

"Have fun," Bryce asked in a jovial tone.

"Oh very much so," she giggles. "The man has very kissable lips; I might kiss him more often if I come back here."

Bryce simply laughs.

/~/-/~/-/~/

The tavern was an interesting hovel. It was very well furnished with elaborate decor throughout the building. A place where both noble and common can meet and be the same. Or give the illusion of such a thing, at the very least. Like before, Miara can feel the looks of shock from the native people. Both she and the Teyrn ignore the gazes and whispers as they sit at a table.

Interlocking her fingers as her elbows rest of the table, she leans slightly forward.

"So what would like to know?"

Bryce leans back on his chair rubbing his chin; he knew he was respectful so not to insult her. However through the short walk he feels this woman is of stature but will never dwell or care for it. So he might speak some liberties, but does not mean he would use them.

"Well I guess we can start about your country of Tamriel.."

For what felt like eternity, but in fact two hours, Bryce could admittedly say he was completely enthralled by Miara stories. There was Cyrodiil where the heart of Empire reigns throughout Tamriel; and having so many nations while vastly unique with all their own cultures. The multitude of different races and how they blend together forming one true country. Bryce was literally speechless.

Then she spoke of Magic the tavern soon went silent. When Bryce explained of Circle of Magi and the Templars that watch over them, it sent a visible rage through his new friend. In her eyes that was less than slavery with pretty cage. In Tamriel magic is the life-blood of all things. As she explained there was no _'Blood Magic'_, Magister, or crazed Mages bent on taking Heaven for themselves. The only real forbidden magic is Necromancy, which is consider a very high crime. But what they do here, Miara was greatly appalled.

Bryce then spoke gently of the complete enslavement of the Elves in the ancient times. Then free by their prophet Andraste. When they had a new home of their own The Dales, people grew cold towards the Elves. For they choose to follow the worship of their own gods and not the Maker. And because of that, the Dales were totally reduced to ashes... Miara shattered the cup she was drinking with her hand hearing what had happened. She was quiet for a long time till she finally spoke something that sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Be grateful that the Mer folk be in Tamriel... For Thedas would be reduced to ashes for such a crime against freedom of rights."

And he knew she was right. From what Miara has told him, Tamriel outnumbers Thedas fifty to one. It would be a massacre. And in the back of Bryce's mind he wonders if they would deserve it. The Teyrn bows his head to the woman.

"Forgive us... I am sorry."

Everyone, included Miara herself was completely floored hearing Bryce's words. Her crimson eyes took notice that the waitresses and bar-keep and waitresses also bow their heads to her.

"Bryce... That apology is not yours to give. But I say this to everyone here. I hold none in the present responsible from the actions done in the past. I am only angry of the past actions which were committed; there would be no reason or purpose to hate you all for what happened before any of us were ever born."

Everyone including Bryce let out the breath they held in. Slowly everyone resumed working while the two seated were quiet for a few more minutes.

She then spoke of Tamriel's religious practices which peaked the Teyrn's interest greatly. He was once more spellbound of hearing of The Nine Divines and The Daedric Princes. And while those who followed what they believed; Bryce was glad to hear of no holy wars fought in Tamriel.

It shocked him that Miara was dual believer, she follows the ways of Akatosh along with The Daedric Prince Azura and Nocturnal. As she stated to him; "To follow faith is question of yourself. Which in does one feel right to you? That is when I do the most important thing; follow what your heart believes."

He realizes he could not rebuke that, and it is her way and rights. And only the ignorant force their faith on another. Something he at times wish the Chantry would take to heart. Just because someone follows a different faith, does not mean going to war against them.

Then spoke the tales of all the races which exist in Tamriel. The Imperials, which she said look a lot like him. The Redguard, The Nords, as she explained the men who brought her were, the Khajiit, a humanoid race of cats, the Argonians, the lizard people. She finally came to the Elven races; the Altmer, High Elves, The Dunmer, her kind. The Bosmer, the Wood Elves. And finally the Orisimer or the Orc's

Bryce was quite relieved to hear that while there is racial tension, it never goes out of control. Everyone co-existed, much as he would like to see in Fereldan someday.

_Best not to know the real ugly history of then…_

Taking a deep breath after drinking some ale, she leans back now on her chair. For once in long while she felt mentally drained. At the same time she missed the honey flavored mead she enjoyed, this swill meant to be ale, could hardly be hardly called that. This stuff was bitter, and barely had much flavor. By the nine they could learn a thing or two from back home.

"May I ask what will you do now Miara?"

She rubs the side of her finger on her chin, what will she do now? Her brow furrows, Serana said she should always plan better. And hell would have been better if she brought her along too.

"Would you like to come to my home in Highever? You can meet my family, they would be most happy to meet you," Bryce offers freely.

Miara raises an eyebrow, "Bryce while I am not meaning to sound ungrateful but why go this far for a complete stranger, a foreigner no less. Letting her into your home?"

The Teyrn smiles with a kindness in his eyes, "While we have just only met. I do consider you my friend. And as a true friend I offer you room and board while in Fereldan."

For several minutes the Dark-Elf is quiet, what choice did she have? She could tell Bryce was doing this out of kindness, but a part of her feels like she taking advantage of him. Still...

"I accept on one condition."

"That is," he looks her blankly.

"I refuse to be a free-loader so will do my part around the castle."

Bryce chuckles, "Very well. Let us go to Highever."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Taking at least a day on horseback, they stopped at an Inn just outside of Amaranthine for the night. Miara almost dashed into her room for the night to hide her embarrassment, especially from Bryce who teased her relentlessly. Before leaving the gate of Denerim, Rag' Nar finally caught up with them and handed the Elf her traveler's bag she left on the ship. It held her clothes, potions, a special dagger, and money. As Bryce said, _'they take gold don't really care what it looks like'._

Poor woman's cheeks were as red as her eyes. Which sent both men into a fit of laughter. She only glared at them, and huffed. She thanked Rag' Nar as he went back to his ship. Finally leaving Denerim, they bought two horses to make up for daylight. At dusk they reach Amaranthine. When the owner of the Inn recognized the Teyrn he quickly gave him and his strange friend free rooms for the night. Miara told him, she will see him at dinner once she changes.

Sitting at the dinner hall of the Inn Bryce could hear murmurs about his company. Word spread fast of new comer from far-eastern shores. The fact that she is an Elf never seen before in all of Thedas has many in an uproar. The Teyrn only remained silent, caring very little about idle gossip.

"Bryce..."

The Teyrn turned his head and a full blush adorn his cheeks, along with the other men and some women in the room. Miara appeared in blue silk long sleeve-dress that has wide V-neck, exposing some of her shoulders, and medium size bust, some of her hair hung in front. From the chest to the waist is a gray silk-like vest, which only seems to make her chest much more ample. The sides were open from the hips exposing her legs, and finally wearing high heel wool boots. If anyone could not have guess some swore by the Maker she was noble or an actual goddess walking the earth.

While showing a serene smile, mentally she was smirking at her small victory.

_Heh that is a little payback for teasing me. Did not think I would get this kind of reaction though_..., she thought.

For the life of him, Bryce could not find his voice, if he was younger and not a married man…

"Maker's Breath," he shakes his head.

Miara giggles as she sat in front of him on the other side of the table. Soon everyone gets back their bearings, somewhat, many people still had at least one eye on the Elven woman. While the woman in question smirks at her friend who is visibly uncomfortable.

"Cat got your tongue," Miara says coyly.

Bryce looks at her dryly, "You are a very evil woman."

"Oh, me? I am just an innocent little elf lost in the new world," she cooed seeing a shiver go up Bryce's spine.

Composing himself he glared fake daggers at her as she starts laughing.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Next morning was uneventful, much to Bryce's delight. He praised the Maker that Miara went back to her old clothes, the Fade knows how many looks they would get with her in _that_! As they made their way at leisurely pace, his Elven friend spoke up.

"So who am I meeting," she asks beside him.

"My wife Eleanor, my two sons; Fergus & Marcus, Fergus's wife Oriana, and my dear grandson Oren," he spoke warmly.

She could see the love in his eyes, his family was his world. This in turn made him a better noble, for with his heart open, which is strength no one can match.

She smiles as he continues; "There is also Ser Gilmore, a good lad and friend of Marcus'. My son's Mabari Loke."

"Mabari?"

"A dog. They are highly specialized breed of war hounds, also made intelligent by the mages who breed them. Loke, well let's say he is odd one. Oh and in a few weeks my wife's friend Lady Landra will stop by with her son Dairren. There is also Nan, Mother Mallol of the Chantry, and finally the old sage Aldous."

She made an 'hmm' sound as they notice a large castle in the distance. Bryce's face brightens further, he is home...

/~/-/~/-/~/

It not often when he could say he would worry. But sitting in the main hall of Highever Castle, the youngest son of Bryce Cousland was growing slightly concerned for his father. While he knew his father was not a weakling, his father was not as young as he once was.

"You know his lordship will be fine Marcus," Ser Gilmore speaks up beside him.

Choosing to keep an eye on his childhood friend, the young knight has usually always been by Marcus's side. The Teyrna always did consider him a third son. Like Marcus he was a tall young man with good muscle build, wearing Highever standard chain-mail armor, his short odd amber hair well-trimmed. Strapped to his back his is trusty claymore sword. He sighs watching his friend pace a little.

Though a noble, Marcus was more a warrior than politician, but that did not mean he lacks intellect. He simply had more of a common man's persona than that of nobility. It made him quite popular with the people of Highever and Amaranthine.

He wore his Dwarven plate armor which was a gift from his friend and princess of Orzammar. Sereda said he needed armor of a king, and damn anyone who thinks otherwise. Still it was very comfortable and easy to move in. On the side of two belts on his waist, there is of course attached is his sword and dagger. He always favored dual weapon fighting than Gilmore's two-handed broadsword or Fergus's sword and shield and like his armor, his weapons are also Dwarven make. He always wondered if his friend has a crush on him, or just really cared for her friends.

_Never could figure you out Sereda… but always will be grateful to you my friend._

In appearance his father said he looks him and his late grandfather; an oval face with chiseled features, shoulder length raven black hair, which was the color of his mother's; and just like Bryce when he was younger, always had a mustache and goatee. His gray eyes turn towards Ser Gilmore.

"Sorry. I know father will be alright, I am just nervous with what's happening at Ostagar. His majesty will call for Highever to join in time," he spoke gruff tone like his grandfather.

"Wanting to join the fight? We will have to see what The Teyrn decides, when King Cailan calls for us. Rest your thoughts, if I remember Lady Landra will here along with your precious Iona."

The young Cousland stopped pacing as a gentle smirk graced his lips. Ever since he met her with Lady Landra at the Arl's party eight months ago, the two have been nearly inseparable. Though the nobility would scoff, neither Marcus nor his family really care. Regardless of her being an elf, Marcus feels for the girl, and the feelings were equal in measure. And when Eleanor met Iona's daughter, she fell in love with the child instantly. As far as she was concerned Amethyne is her granddaughter, which made the widowed elven mother crying in happiness. But both did agree to wait for a full year out of respect for her late husband. Till then she performed her duty as Lady-in-Wait for Lady Landra.

"I never did hear your opinion of Iona, Ser Gilmore," he looks over to his friend.

The Knight shrugs; "She is a good woman, and good mother. And I saw you three in the gardens one time, I never saw a more loving family. Besides think Oren has more fun with Amethyne around."

Marcus smirks then frowns, "Can you believe out all the nobles Eamon is against this."

Gilmore raised an eyebrow, "Why would it matter to him?"

"Because despite being a good man, he takes his view from society. So to him, an elf would not be fitting of high regard," Marcus growls the last statement out.

He remembers the argument he and his father had with the man three months ago. It was one of the reasons Eamon was no longer welcome in Highever. Father's enraged words surprised the Redcliff Arl, but realized he overstepped too late and paid for it by losing one of his oldest friends. Though poor Iona felt she was at fault for this, but Bryce said that she was not; you never blame family for another's short sidedness.

_"We are all children of Fereldan. Neither race nor lineage can define what truly lies in the heart. You and your daughter are our family. I will have 'NO' one disrespected my family,"_ He had stated warmly.

Both men are suddenly brought out of their musings when the main hall's doors open. When seeing his father walking in, Marcus soon relaxed. Meanwhile Ser Gilmore's eyes were drawn of the person along his Teyrn.

"Ah pup, I trust everything has been well," Bryce asks walking up to his son.

"Better now that..." the young Cousland trailed off when finally noticing the _'person'_ beside his father.

Both Marcus and Ser Gilmore were perplexed as to who or what this was. Miara gave a simple smirk.

"Well, you owe me five gold Bryce," she said in victorious tone.

Groaning The Teyrn reached into his satchel and drops five gold coins in the elven woman's hand.

"Um, father… Who is this," Marcus asks, his eyes not moving from Miara's figure.

The Teyrn straighten himself, "I intend to tell everyone. Ser Gilmore, fetch my wife, Fergus and his wife and my grandson, Mother Mallol, and Aldous."

With a wary nod the knight turns to do as asked. Meanwhile Miara took in the sight of the main hall. It was quite beautiful, but could not hold a candle to Whiterun's in her opinion; she kept that to herself though.

/~/-/~/-/~/

What proceeded was a full two hours of Miara telling her tale of home and all that walk its shores. She had to admit the reactions were exciting. Meeting Bryce's wife Eleanor was an honor for her. The human was still quite beautiful at her age, and the double bun hair style looked quite cute on her. She could gather Lady Eleanor was no normal high-class woman, just by speech and movements.

The sons were a rather unique pair. The eldest son Fergus, he was rather curious about the Empire. For which she gladly told what she knew. Marcus, he was the quietest. Not that he was rude, but rather too enthralled by everything to really talk. And she noticed the subtle glances he gave her. Oriana, Fergus's wife she really got along with, the two having a few things in common, knew they would be fast friends.

Mother Mallol and Aldous were both spellbound in hearing about The Divines and Daedra. The Chantry mother asked if their all-powerful lord like The Maker which Thedas believed. She answered simply of Akatosh, the divine dragon god. The Daedra got the old Sage's curiosity. And all save for Bryce was surprised when Miara said with pride she followed both Daedra and Divines. However though the priestess did not show it, the elf could tell she was uncomfortable. And why would she not? But the Chantry priestess was taken by surprised when Miara asked her if she could learn about Andraste and The Maker. Mother Mallol was actually beaming, though she respected that Miara would not convert. She always loved teaching about the faith.

But the most adorable reaction was Fergus's son Oren. The little boy made her giggle at the level of enthusiasm. She also took delight in seeing how much her maternal instinct showed when interacting with the boy, and in surprising the others of her motherly manner towards the boy. Oren asked in flurry of questions about her about her people, The Dunmer (she had a hell of time not laughing on how he said it), and about the other elves. Meanwhile Miara was very pleased that the elves in the castle as equals. Her respect for Bryce and his family grew in spades.

"Well, I believe we pestered the poor girl enough. Shall we all retire for supper," Bryce finally cut through the all the questions.

Oren was the first to speak up; "Granddad can Meara stay for supper! Please," he begged.

She couldn't hold it any longer and Miara laughed at the little boy's antics. Meanwhile Oriana lightly scolded him. Kneeling down to his level Miara helped him slowly spell out her name. She still giggled on how bad he did.

"~Mi-Ar-A," she said in a soft sing-song.

That got the other adults chuckling at her. When finally gotten it right she smiled brightly and ruffled his hair. That earned her a big smile and hug from Oren, which did surprise her a little. Oriana explained her son did like to hug, so the boy became happier when she returned it. She felt so warm; it reminded him of his mum. With his arms securely around her neck, she lifted him up in her arms easily.

"Shall we have dinner _Aidan_?"

Everyone gave her an owlish look; "It means _'Little Flame'_."

/~/-/~/-/~/

The first week of Miara at Highever Castle was rather interesting. They found out she has a very strong work ethic and did everything thoroughly; when she was not learning from Aldous, who was eternally thrilled to have an actual student who finally paid attention to him. She would train along the Highever soldiers. That eventually led to sparing matches, and her winning every time. Even Ser Gilmore could not keep up with the Dunmer. Which lead to many unhappy betters in the guard. All the while she pretended not to notice young Marcus wanting among the crowd along with his Mabari Loke.

The Elves that worked at the castle were in awe and even reverence towards Miara. To hear of no oppression or slavery of the elven races from foreign lands -quite the opposite- was grateful news. However Miara herself was extremely disheartened by the appalling treatment of her distant Mer cousins. When she explained of the varied raced of The Mer they all listened intently. And when she viewed her theory that they were perhaps a race of Bosmer that might have migrated from Valewood, many could not argue with it; especially describing their features which do resemble the Bosmer. When they told her that Elder Valendrian wanted to speak to her, promised she would visit Denerim to see him. But she wore a gently smile when they all spoke highly of The Cousland family. She saw the love in their eyes and knew they were in good and safe hands.

As she first predicted her and Oriana became friends quickly. She learnt a lot about her home of Antiva. Though the elf had to admit, Skyrim was a far cry from the eloquence of Antiva, but it has its own beauty regardless. Fergus, while the man has a serious side. He is a jokester.

Near the evening, she spent her time with Bryce and Eleanor, having some nightly tea, time slipped by them as they enjoyed the other's company. Though the Teyrna admitted she was a bit unnerved by Miara's eyes. The dark elf simply smiled telling her she is not the first. Afterwards when they retired for the night, she rested in private guest house. She had to admit, was very well decorated, and was probably the softest bed she ever slept in.

/~/-/~/-/~/

_**Third week. Denerim...**_

"Will warn you, the alienage is not very pleasant," Marcus said in a soft tone.

At the threshold of the Alienage entrance gates in Denerim, Miara and the young son Marcus along with Loke stood near the entrance to the Elven alienage. The young Cousland could see the hollow gaze from the elven woman's eyes. He noticed her fists tightening so hard her arm was slightly shaking. Taking a deep breath she composed herself.

"I made a promise, and wish to see the fate of my _Ceathrars (Cousins)_."

He could tell by the strain in her voice, she trying hard to hold back her anger. But once she gets into the Alienage proper, that might not be so easy. While both wore their usual armors, Marcus chose instead his studded Leather armor, a gift from Iona, it was the main reason he is the one with Miara today. He wanted to see the woman he cared for, along with Amethyne who he is like his daughter. The only reason he did not take them away from here, was their promise to wait for a year.

But the second reason was to get to know Miara of Tamriel. It was during a few days ago when the two actually had a good conversation. Sort of... During another round of sparing, of as the Cousland soldiers called it, 'torture from the depths of Hell'. Marcus decided to try his hand. While Ser Gilmore was a bit hesitant saying he would end up losing some teeth. Miara however was practically beaming. She wanted to speak to him for a while now, but wondered what kept him away.

In saying; 'all hell broke loose' it would have been a mild understatement. Out of everyone only Marcus proved on equal footing against the Elven Sword-mistress. Ser Gilmore said it was more like dancing than fighting, the level of skill they showed was far better than any have seen. Even Fergus and Bryce were entranced by the display when they came over.

Finally after an hour, Eleanor and Oriana had to break it up, Even though both Marcus and Miara whined about it. Despite the fact they were thoroughly exhausted, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. And both have partially bloody smiles at the end of it. For which both got a righteous scolding from The Teyrna and made them swore never fight like that again. It brought about more whining from them, which stopped dead in their throats from Eleanor's evil glare at them. From then on the young Cousland and the dark elf chat away like they were long-time friends.

_**Back to the present**_

A concerned Marcus was eyeing his friend as they made their way into The Elven Alienage. He knew by his own action, that Miara would be just as upset as he was. And Maker help the poor idiot that tried to make her angrier. Walking down the stone steps they pass the threshold into the Alienage. He heard low snarl, Marcus did not have to even see Miara's face to know she was enraged. Just as he is every time he sees this place.

The houses –if you can call them that, being cramped together and even worse, poorly constructed. Every building was so beyond substandard it was sickening. Even the very air felt putrid on the lungs. When Miara eyes zoned in on elves sitting on the ground having a conversation, she noticed their clothes, if you could call them that.

Slowly she tried to control her breath; she knew her temper won't help anyone. But damn it she wants to beat someone senseless. Then she finally notices that Marcus is focused ahead of them. Then she finally notices the crowd of Elves. Gathering around an enormous giant tree. Both look at each other, was a festival going on?

"Marcus!"

A familiar soft-spoken female voice snapped the Cousland's attention. Loke was barking happily, Miara looks ahead. A very beautiful elven woman running towards the man and soon jumps into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he holds her in air with his arms around her. Both smiled warmly and gaze lovingly at each other. Unlike most of the others she wore an earthy elegant dress which suited her, Miara thought. She had light creamy fair skin; light brown hair that went down passed her shoulder blades with two braided bangs framing her face. Her cerulean eyes almost glowed with warmth.

Miara smiled on how she saw this woman seem to make her new friend much more relaxed. She was happy to see such endearing affections.

Still in his arms she sees the woman smirking at him, "So what brings you here?"

"What? Can't I see the beautiful angel before me to be enough of a reason Iona," he smirks back.

The Elven woman's cheeks turn beat red as she looks away. Feeling a finger on her chin she looks back at her Marcus.

"I did miss you... I am just not the same without you and Amethyne at the castle," he whispers to her.

Iona smiles serenely as she rested her forehead on his, soon their lips finally meeting in a loving kiss. Feeling like the third wheel Miara gracefully walks quietly away, and lets those two have their time. She felt Loke beside her.

"Didn't want to be rude by staying there either huh," Miara remarks to the hound.

The large war dog makes a whimpering sound she looks down at him smirking, "So your saying I'm lonely?"

Loke barks twice, "Even I stay away from people who are already with someone. I'm not that kind of woman."

He whimpered again but scratches the side of her leg; "... Yes he does remind me of someone... And no I am not telling you."

She could swear that hound was grumbling. Her senses soon pick up that she was being stared at. Looking around literally all the elves were looking at with sheer disbelief in their eyes. She stops walking when spotting an Elderly elven man standing not far from her. She could tell immediately that this man holds much respect from the people in the alienage. Elder Valendrian...

She walks over to him and bows her head respectfully. He does the same in kind as he soon stands in front of her. Granted since Dunmer were the same height as Imperials, she did kind of tower over him. His old green eyes gaze at her warmly.

"Sister from a distant land, I welcome you," The elder's voice warm and rough.

"The honor is mine, Elder Valendrian."

He smiles, her levels of respect is a welcome sight. But he soon notices tears forming from her eyes. His old hand touches her right cheek. He can see the pain in her eyes, he knows what troubles her. He has seen it countless times from his people.

"You cry for us."

Though her voice was breaking she spoke, "We should have known... If The Mer had known of these crimes. All would have been spared this injustice. Forgive us..," she cries softly.

His warm smile never wavers, "There is nothing to forgive my child. What has been done is in the past. For us now, we must move forward. But we will always remember who we are."

The elves around the two smile warmly at Miara, she feel their conviction is the same as Elder Valendrian. A few more tears fall from her cheek. Feeling a small pair of arms embracing her she looks down. A little elven girl roughly the same age as Oren, give or take a year, hugging her waist tightly. She wears a dress with a shirt underneath, brown hair in an in twin pony-tails going down her back. Looking up Miara recognizes her. If only the child version of Iona, but with different eyes gazing teary eyed at her.

"Please don't cry big sister," the girl says in the same soft tone of her mother. "Everyone is alright big sister. Please..."

Miara kneels down and returns the hug. She moved so fast the child did not know what happened. But she felt warm, and safe. Feeling a hand gently rubbing her back she hugged the older elven woman deeply.

"As you wish... Little sister," Miara whispers.

Not far off Marcus and Iona watch, the elven woman with her hand up to her lips. Trying like her daughter who was being held, not to cry either. Grinning the elder raises his voice.

"Now this is wedding yes, we all should be celebrating!"

The crowd soon roared then went about their business. The elder looks down at the kneeling woman who looks back at him; "You are most welcome to join us Sister."

"I would be honored, Brother."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Not so far away an elven woman with short fiery red hair with braids on each side watched the scene. Like she always said gossip can only show some truths. And seeing Miara for the first time hardly did any justice. But reigning in her thoughts, planning a good wedding for cousin, though it left a sour taste in her mouth, why did she have to give him away when she was right there waiting? But by the Maker she would be there for him, like he always was for her.

Which is why she is standing outside her uncle's door waiting for Gin, all be it with slight impatience as she taps her foot. She remembers due to her short patience the one time she walked in on him, and he wore nothing but a smile, her face was redder than hair when saw him naked. She never bolted out the house that quickly in her life. At least one thing she knows, Neisara will be a _very_ satisfied woman when the time comes. Thinking on that her cheeks turn red, half of her wishing it was her and not Neisara who got to be his first… just to feel that long weapon of his slowly going inside, oh sweet Maker she knew she was hopeless.

Her emerald eyes soon dart towards the second visitor of the alienage. Damn it why did _'he'_ have to come here?! Granted she did not having against Marcus personally, nor his family, hell she loved them for everything they did. It was just when he was around her heart started beating like a madman; it went even wilder when he was closer to her. She couldn't think straight, she stuttered a bit like some witless princess, and it had to be illegal somewhere in being that damn handsome! But seeing a very happy Iona at his side the red-head sighed. And just how in Andreste's name could she do when that goodie two-shoe hussy already has her damn claws dug in…

"You keep staring like that and someone will ask questions."

A male voice spoke behind her, giving a shock Shianni jumped and actually squeaked. Turning around lightly growling while glaring is her cousin Gin, smirking. He always was much taller than most Elves, about the height of an average human man, with dark well-toned skin, a lean muscular build, unnatural short silver hair. He was wearing his wearing shirt and slacks and looking rather handsome in Shianni's opinion. His amber eyes gaze at her mischievously.

"Oh I suppose you have some sagely advice my dearest cousin," she asked with clear sarcasm.

"All I am saying is just talk to the man. We both know Marcus is not the type to outright not listen to someone. Might have lucked out since Iona is with him, but better to clear the air than let it hang."

Again Shianni slumps her shoulders, "If that was a pep talk you are terrible."

"Would you rather I tell him?"

Gin saw her turn beat red as she grabbed his collar to bring him down to her eye level. She always was cute when angry. But being his usual mischievous self, he kisses her on the lips before she could even yell at him. He swore Shianni flew backwards with her face completely red, matching her hair. She was between horrified and somewhat lustful, while a smirk still remains on his face. She tasted like cinnamon.

"What the hell!?"

"You know you look so cute when angry. Figured I would kiss you before I'm handed away," he said in a sly nonchalant way.

"We're cousins you idiot," she yells in a flustered tone.

"An that's a problem?"

Now he really had her stuttering and even more red than before. Despite being his usual prankster self, he was seriously thinking of his future with his new wife. Arranged marriages they never did sit well with him, Gin made certain he voiced his displeasure about it. While he did not outright fight with Elder Valendrian or his father, he just had some arguments of the purpose of the thing.

_And the one bride I really want is standing in front of me…_

But he also was not sure about his soon to be wife. Did she actually want this, or did she hate this also? He met Neisara in passing a few times. She is beautiful, and he did see strength in her eyes. Only the Maker knows how this will turn out. And praise that snake of human Vaughan won't come to this.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Marcus sat alongside Iona and Amethyne, who sits on her mother's lap on a wooden bench. All of them watch the crowd, while getting the place all set up with Miara's help, the young Cousland smiled; the sight of new-found friend blending in so easily with everyone and playing with the children along with Loke. His eyes gazed over to his surrogate daughter.

"Would you like to go play with Miara?"

Amethyne's eyes lit up quickly, turning to look up at her mother, Iona nods. With that she jumps off her mother's lap and runs off. Finally alone the Elven mother sighed as she lied down on the bench, and uses Marcus's leg as a pillow. His left hand lies gently on her flat stomach, her hands holding his.

"So what's been bothering you," he asks while looking down at her.

Iona smiles briefly then frowns as she looks up at her lover, "I'm scared. For the past month _'That'_ man has harassed the alienage women, including me," she whispers the last part.

"Vaughan," Marcus growls.

While hard to even believe he is Arl Urien's son; but if he is honest with himself, both son and father are sadistic perverted men who taint the name of nobility. If no one was looking Marcus would gladly chop their heads off and put them on a pike, though in Vaughan's case that would be merciful. While Vaughan is not completely stupid to pull anything when a Cousland is around, does not mean he won't try anyways. The sick bloody bastard...

Noticing his hand getting tense she squeezes it with both hers as their eyes lock to one another, "He has not touched me or Amethyne. The Elder, Gin, Shianni, and Soris look after us. Well Gin the most since he can fight. Shianni just loves to play with Amethyne. The elder just keeps me hidden in his house with Soris guarding inside…"

Iona felt him relax; she knows he will thank the ones that take care of her. Her biggest fear is Marcus storming Vaughan's estate to kill him. Her thoughts are pulled away feeling Marcus's right hand on her forehead moving slowly down to her cheek.

"I swear by The Maker that man will never harm you or Amethyne. I will never let anyone take you both away."

She sighed as she lifts her small hand and touches his cheek, "I do not want you harmed either. I have already lost one husband; I can't bear to lose my future one. And Amethyne does not want to lose her new father; she became so alive when you came to see us months ago. She loves you so much, when she is not thinking she calls you daddy you know."

His eyes widen with the most brilliant smile graced his lips. Looking up he sees Amethyne beside her 'big sister', and he can't help but feel the pride in his heart swell. While he knows he cannot replace the man that was her true father, he made a secret vow that he would raise Amethyne right. And love and protect Iona with his very soul.

His eyes look back down at the woman who stole his heart. Her eyes meet his as he smiles and he lowered his head. Also smiling Iona lifts her head soon their lips join mid-way as their eyes close. For the young noble her lips were as softer than silk, and her taste was like cherries. For the young elven woman his lips were always tender, and his taste was like sweet-rolls. Both always felt like lightning course through bodies when kiss, and never wanting to stop.

The women nearby watching all swoon seeing such affection; while two specific women have varying reactions. Miara with Amethyne and some other children in tow all watch. Iona's daughter hid behind the Dark Elf who smirks at the scene. She was right, he is just like him. Shianni bit her bottom lip as she looks down, she wanted kiss him, or... Was it wrong to love a man who loves another woman? She feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking over she sees Gin looking serious near the alienage entrance.

There was a human man about the same height and build as Marcus, who looks about in his forties. He has a dark-skin tone, a full raven colored beard and mustache and slicked back raven colored hair in a pony-tail with one bang in front. The human wore an unusual armor-like robe with a long-sword and dagger strapped to his back. His is a warrior, that was a given. But what is he doing in the Alienage? The two cousins were a bought up to learn. While The Cousland Family earned their place among the people, but they still are always cautious of outsiders.

/~/-/~/-/~/

His old eyes gaze at the Vhenadhal with respect. Duncan has wonder how long had it been since seeing the old tree, and his old friend Valendrian. It would be good to see familiar company. But his sharp senses pick up he is not the only guest here. From the corner of his eye he spots none other than Marcus Cousland, sitting with a beautiful elven woman. And close to The Vhenadhal is what could tell is female elf, but none like he ever seen before. But he can tell one thing, she is a warrior, and a powerful one. He wonders...

"Excuse me," A male voice speaks behind him.

Turning the old warrior is greeted by Gin and Shianni in front of him, both with suspicious scowl.

"Ah yes, I understand congratulations are in order for your wedding young man," Duncan says politely.

Gin raises an eyebrow, "Thank you, but I must ask you to leave."

"I am afraid I cannot, you see an old friend of mine is here. And I am searching for something. But I may have found it."

"Care to tell us?" Shianni asks.

"Afraid I must keep that to myself young woman."

Gin narrows his eyes, "I do mean in sounding rude, but a human noble, Bann Vaughan has harassed this place. More specifically the female Elves, everyone is on edge. I must ask you please to leave."

"Arl Urien's son? I see, but afraid I will not leave when I have not acted against any within the Alienage."

Gin and Duncan stared calmly each other, Shianni would have gladly yelled at the Shem if she wasn't frightened by the tension between her cousin and the human, their eyes having the same blank gaze and showing no fear from the other. Then the human warmly smirks.

"No hesitation or fear when standing against a possible unknown enemy," Duncan says being quite impressed.

Gin and Shianni soon notice Elder Valendrian walking up beside the Shem, "I see you have not changed much Duncan."

The said human they know now as Duncan shakes the elder's hand; " My apologizes Valendrian, but I wanted to see the will of Adaia's son."

"You knew my mother," Gin asks softly.

"Yes, there was a time I wanted her to join The Grey Wardens."

"You're a Grey Warden," both young elves shout gaining everyone's attention.

Marcus and Iona were both stunned and shock while Miara slowly eyes him critically. A man of honor, she knew that immediately. As Aldous told her, The Grey Wardens are the most elite of all warriors who sworn their lives in fighting the Darkspawn. She had to admit it is worthy goal, but she felt there was more to their order than tall tales.

Not long after the wedding ceremony was starting in earnest. Gin and Soris got to meet their brides, and the Tabris' had to admit they were quite beautiful. And just from their short talk he could tell she is a good woman, and might be a good match for one another. Just maybe the two will get along after all, much to Shianni's hidden disapproval. As the crowd gathered among them Marcus was with Iona and with Amethyne on his shoulders. Miara was leaning her back against a building as she noticed The Grey Warden Duncan standing beside her.

"Well met Grey Warden," she says kindly.

"Greetings to you Miara of The Dunmer, Valendrian told me of you. May I ask your reason in Thedas?"

She looks at him slyly, "Trying already to get me in your Order I see."

Duncan chuckles, "The fact you caught me already. It shows your talents."

"I am honored Duncan. But I have too many deep rooted ties in Tamriel. I could never and will never abandon them. But, I won't stand by and watch innocence be slaughtered either. When your King summons the Cousland family, I will be with them. You have my promise."

"Thank you," he says bowing his head to her.

"Was Gin your only target?"

"No, I intend to head to The Circle of Magi, a brilliant young mage has shown much promise. I intend asking her as well."

"Human or Elf?"

"Elven, Neria Surana the apprentice of the First Enchanter himself. Once I hear Gin's offer I will head to the Circle. From what I have heard she nearly rivals her teacher, and does not use or require a staff."

Miara eyes him, "I can't still believe the treatment here on Elves and Mages. It's sickening."

Duncan lowers his head; "I agree, and I have done much as I could to persuade others. The masses fall on deaf ears, I am afraid."

"As long as you tried, it is all that matters."

The two fall in a comfortable silence when the brides and grooms wait on the stage as Chantry priestess recites some lines. Miara could tell the soon wedded couples were nervous. However her sharp ears are the ones that pick up of someone unwanted arriving. Both turn to see three human nobles pushing their way through the crowd rudely. Duncan narrows his eyes.

"Bann Vaughan."


	3. The Black Hand

**The Black Hand**

"Bann Vaughan?"

Duncan looks over at the elven woman; "He is the son of the Arl of Denerim. But both are cruel and vile men."

Miara growls but as she steps forward to stop the arrogant noble, a hand grabs her wrist. Looking sharply she eyes Duncan who stopped her.

"If I do not do something who knows what that man will do," Miara argues.

"Let's observe for now, see what our groom decides to act."

The Dragonborn knew quickly this is a shrewd man –was this a plan to see Gin's skills? A good logical tactic, but can cause unwanted damage. And having innocent lives hurt for a test, was unacceptable. She walks in an alley with Duncan close behind.

"Very well, but I refuse to let that man touch those girls."

Going into a large space with Duncan behind her she closes her eyes, "Your sister calls for you... _Lucien_..."

In moments a blue transparent figure raises from the ground. The Warden widens his eyes at the sight. He can tell the ghost is a man, by his height and features. His garments of unusual make with hood, a dagger strapped to the spirit's belt.

_"Ah we meet again my '__Listener__',"_ spoke the ghost in a deep echoing rough tone.

"Sorry, it's been too long brother. How are you?"

A smile graced Lucien's face, _"Waiting patiently for you call to send souls to our Dread father."_

"The man's name is Bann Vaughan of Denerim. Follow him, and if any harm comes to the women he has taken. Send his soul to Sithis," Miara spoke in a frightening whisper.

_"It will be done my sister,"_ Lucien bows and vanishes.

Turning to look back she sees the perplex expression of the Warden, "What in the Maker?"

"It's time Thedas to feel the touch of The Dark Brotherhood," she said in icy tone.

Duncan masks the chill that runs down his spine. It's clear that the order she just said is powerful and evil. Why this woman, who feels more of the light, be a part of an order which sounds so sinister. It is very clear that this woman is more complex than he first imagined.

"What is this Dark Brotherhood?"

"Shadows within the darkness, we hear the whisper of the Black Sacrament; an ancient rite which calls us to bring death to another."

"Assassins," Duncan whispers.

Miara nods with pride, "Very good, but far more than that. All members are family regardless of race. Each of us is brothers and sisters which serve the Dread Father and Mother."

Duncan was curious but seeing the gaze on the Dark Elf's eyes, further questions may prove fatal...

/~/-/~/-/~/

Shianni was always strong hearted; she never allowed anything to waver in her convictions. But seeing her precious cousin Gin nearly getting killed shook her. Yet still she proves as strong as Gin in heart. He was standing in defense to shield the other elven women from that wretch Vaughan and his goons. She looks up defiantly at the arrogant Shem Vaughan with contempt.

"How I have long for this day Shianni," The Bann says lewdly.

The red-headed elf scoffs, "You're nothing more than a sick bastard who will get what's coming to him."

"From that precious beloved cousin of yours; or the Cousland you fawn over?"

Shianni visible stiffens, "I am not so blind of your affections. Let them come, and die by my hand."

"Gin and Marcus will kill you for this!"

Vaughan laughs as goes to touch the woman's cheek. Before his finger could touch her skin an ethereal blue hand grabs the noble's wrist. The grip cold and tight enough to nearly break bone.

_"My my, for such elegant manners of high nobility.. If this is the way of Fereldan, you must make your 'Daddy' proud,"_ a deep voice echoes throughout the room.

Everyone soon witnesses a blue ethereal figure appeared with the hand that grabbed the now frightened Vaughan. The ghost was a tall man by Shianni's guess, but a shiver went down her spine. Somehow this… savior feels more sinister than the man who kidnapped them.

_"Yet all fall within the Void, be they noble or peasant. You are no exception, Bann Vaughan," _the ghost laughs.

"What in the Maker are you," Shianni whispers.

The spirit slowly looked toward the red-headed elf with eerie warm smile; _"The vanguard of our Dread Father, and servant of The Listener... Lucien La'Chance,"_ he whispers.

Looking back at his prey Lucien draws the dagger from his side; _"Fare thee well Bann Vaughan of Denerim. Sithis awaits you..."_

/~/-/~/-/~/

Gin's eyes slowly open as the focus seeing the Dark Elf Miara sitting beside him. To his other side is Marcus Cousland and Iona beside him with her daughter; they rested under the ancient tree. But his mind quickly recalls what happened.

"Where is Shianni?!" He goes to sit up but the Dunmer's dainty hand stops him touching his chest.

"Bann Vaughan took her and the others to his place... What do you intend to do," Miara asks calmly.

Gin's amber eyes lock on Miara's Crimson. The silent message was quite clear; she helps him back to his feet. He noticed the stab wound from Vaughan's dagger was gone; he looks at the Dark Elf with a questioning look.

"What did you...?"

Miara smirks, "I am many things Gin Tabris… But we are wasting time," she says sternly.

Nodding he watches as the Dovahkiin draws her swords and hands them to him. His eyes were in awe of their beauty. Made from a metal as black as night, they are elegant and well craved. But has to refocus, _'his'_ Shianni... He had to get her and the others back. Miara informs him she along with Marcus will watch over things here. Thanking them, he runs off. Marcus clinched his fists; he wanted nothing more than to join Gin. But Iona pleaded with him to the point of tears to stay. She was the one person he could never refuse. To the elven woman's relief her beloved stayed. Iona knew Marcus can handle himself fine, but any thought of him hurt or worse. Her gentle eyes soon fall towards Miara.

"Lady Miara," the woman spoke properly.

The dark elf mentally cringed at the formality, "Just Miara, so _Piuthar_. What do you need?"

"Forgive me but make I ask why you remain and not help Gin?"

Sighing Miara gazes at the Vhenadhal; "Because the Grey Warden asked me to. He is curious about Gin's strength and determination. So he asked me to stay out. Which I agreed, _slightly_," she kept that last word in her thoughts. Knowing full well Lucien was having his fun.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Nearing the back entrance of The Arl's estate, Gin was glad Soris was coming along. Like Shianni, Soris is also Gin's cousin. He was average in Elven height, with a good build. He, much like his sister, he has short dark red hair and brown eyes. Though surprised he was even coming, Gin could think of no one better than Soris. Next to Shianni these two got more in trouble than anyone in the alienage.

_But back to the present..._

"So any plan or just go in and raise hell," Soris asks in a whisper.

"We find the girls and fight anyone who stops us," Gin said in a serious tone.

"Well that's easy to remember."

Just as they near the door, it soon flings open violently. The sight that greets them is terrifying; a lonely guard, pale white with blood covering his body. His armor is nearly shredded with numerous bloody wounds. He runs screaming.

"A bloody ghost! It's killing everyone!"

The delusional man ran passed the two elves like the wind. Did they just hear that right? Soris was slightly nervous while Gin bolts inside, his only concern finding Shianni and the others. Entering the cooking room his amber eyes widen; cowering in the corner are the cooks and servants. But lying on the ground are several guards, their bodies completely ripped apart; crimson coating the walls and ground beneath. A chill runs down Gin's spine but he pushes his fear away. Soris ran in and nearly loses the contents of his stomach. Both gathered themselves when seeing an Elven servant pointing with a shaking hand towards a door into the dining hall.

Inside the dining hall the carnage is five times worse. Torn limbs of guards are scattered all over the room. The severed head of guard rested on the one of the eating tables. His last expression of pure terror edged in his face. Walking through the room their guards up Gin notices a bloody hand print on door for the hallway.

"What is the Maker's name did this," Soris says in a shaky tone.

The more they investigated the estate the more they find dismembered corpses of the guards and Mabari. It's like a scene straight out of a nightmare. Yet only the servants are spared, terrified but alive. The two notice a guard hanging from the wall with his own sword run through him. They hear the whimper of servants, some crying to the Maker for this to be a dream. Hearing a woman's scream they run down the hall.

Entering the main chamber room, the sight they see is horrific. On the floor lies Bann Vaughan's goons, much like the guards but even worse. But the man himself is partly dangling from the wall, the lower half of his body lies on the ground while the rest bleeds death on the wall. His wrist impaled with daggers to keep him up. There are countless cuts on his body while blood runs from his mouth. The lower part of his stomach dangles from his body. As the rest of him lies on the ground next to his dangling insides.

_"He is lasting longer than expected,"_ a deep ethereal voice echoes.

Gin looks around, "Show yourself."

Walking through the wall the smiling ghost of Lucien La'Chance looks at the two Elves.

_"Ah, visitors. Here to rescue the women? Or to join the rest of these fools into the Void?"_

"Wh... What in the Maker's name did you do," Soris asks in terrified tone.

Lucien smiles warmly, _"A mission for my sister. She requested that if Bann Vaughan dares touches one of his captives. To send him to the Dread Father."_

"And the guards," Gin asks in steely tone impressing the specter.

_"They disapproved."_

Gin looks around but before he could say anything Lucien points to the closed door on the other side. Then he soon chuckles as he vanishes back to the Void.

Nearing the door Gin's fingers touch the handle, "Shianni!"

He let's go as the door burst open with a terrified red-head burying her head in his chest. She holds him as if her life depended on it.

"Thank the Maker... Thank the Maker you're alright," Shianni said in a pure frightened tone.

He drops the swords to hold her as he looks into the room. Everyone is alive, but beyond terrified. –Then again seeing the horrors done in this place, one would be scared nearly senseless.

"Can we go home...? I want to go home," Shianni's voice almost child-like as she pleads softly.

He rubs her back gently, resting his chin on her head, "Yeah let's go home."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Miara sits quietly on a bench; she waits patiently like everyone else is for news. Her crimson eyes can see the worry in everyone faces. She can see Marcus with Iona and Amethyne near the tree. The elder stands by Duncan and Tabris' father, Cyion. Soon a commotion is heard as she looks to see Gin and the others come back into the alienage. She smirks seeing all the girls unharmed

_'Well done brother,'_ Miara thought smirking.

As the Elder, Duncan, Miara, and Marcus come at the front. Shianni runs to hug Cyion. Everyone can see how pale they look as Gin hands back the Dark Elf's blades. They all wonder save Miara and Duncan as too what the hell happened at Bann's estate. The Gray Warden and Dark-Elf glance each other briefly.

"What happened," Elder Valendrian asks.

"Bann Vaughan is dead," Gin said plainly.

When someone was about to ask what happen, the city guard came rushing in.

"Everyone remains where you are," The sergeant in front yells out.

"What is this Hale," Elder Valendrian asks.

"My apologizes old friend but we have suspicion that these elven men here slain Bann Vaughan of Denerim and his entire guardsmen," Hale points at Gin and Soris.

"You can't possible expect us to believe that," Cyion, Gin's father speaks up.

Gin eyes the guards around Hale, while he knows the sergeant is a good man, the same can't be said for most of his men. He can sense the outright hatred from them. And not wanting Shianni or Soris in any trouble, he sighs as he makes up his mind.

"I killed all the men and Bann Vaughan."

The crowd minus Miara and Duncan gasp. However Hale was unconvinced.

"Are you telling me you slew all those men with a brutality of a bloody Arch-Demon? And killed Bann Vaughan like some kind of demon?"

"Compared to what that scum Vaughan did, I was civil. And you hated that bastard as much as I did Hale."

The old sergeant groans as he rubs his temples. He knows damn well Gin did not kill Vaughan and the others, whoever did was either a monster or something worse. Hale has served long enough to know the difference of a slaughter to a professional kill. And whoever did it could make a Crow or Bard look like a meek little kitten. And that bloody hand print, was that their message?

"Alright since you have confessed, I hereby…"

"Wait Sergeant," Duncan raises his voice.

Walking up beside Gin; the elf looks suspiciously at the Warden.

"I hereby invoke the right conscription. I place Gin Tabris in my care."

Both crowds had a different reaction, while the elves and Marcus cheered. Hale's men were outraged. Miara smirked.

"That old dog, he had this planned from the beginning," she mutters to herself.

"That's how Duncan's mind works. When he sees opportunity he plans out the means to grab it," Elder Valendrian retorts.

The Dragonborn was very impressed by this man. He is not the leader for anything. While she watches a stunned Gin accept the new roll; she saw Hale and his men leave. She hears a sigh on her left. There beside stands Shianni.

"A happy ending, sort of… Don't you agree," Miara making conversation.

Red-haired elf looks sharply at the smirking Dunmer, "Y…Yeah. Happy ending."

"You okay," the concern in Miara's voice.

"I'm fine... Just a little shaken is all. But I will miss Gin."

Miara does not miss the hidden longing in her voice.

"Have you told him...? Gin?"

Shianni's cheeks went red, "But were cousins..."

"If the person makes you happy. Why should that matter? Tell him before he leaves. Or you will miss out forever..."

Miara walks over to Gin in congratulating him, leaving the young Elf which something to think on.

/~/-/~/-/~/

As everyone calmed down Gin made his goodbyes to everyone. He spoke to the Elder, his father, and now former wife which the two made peace with their now broken vows. But what got everyone's reaction speechless was when Shianni simply grabs his collar and pulls him down for a kiss. The Dovahkiin was glad the young elf followed her advice. Though seeing a slack-jawed Cyion and Elder Valendrian was a funny sight.

When the two finally let go they look at one another for the longest time. What they both kept silent the feelings that were now at the surface, and neither one cared what others thought. His forehead rests on her's as his hand touches her cheek.

"Will you be back," she asks in a whisper.

"I hope so, wait for me?"

Shianni kisses his lips once more then smiles; "Always…"

Parting, though reluctantly, Gin walks over to the Gray Warden.

"So where are going to," Gin asks Duncan.

"The Circle of Magi. We have one more recruit then Ostagar."

Nodding the two sees Miara coming up to them; Gin expression went warm as he shakes her hand.

"Thank you for whatever you did to save me. I am in your debt Miara."

She smiles, "Consider it already repaid. I wish you well and may the Divines and Daedra guide your path."

He nods as he turns to leave, meanwhile Duncan share and odd look with each other.

"I pray you don't think less of me now knowing what I am."

"An assassin and mage... Hardly, though am curious about this Brotherhood."

"All I will say that we are a very ancient order of assassins. And very good at our jobs. The rest is secret."

"Fair enough. Until we meet again Miara of Skyrim," he bows.

She bows also and watches him leave.

/~/-/~/-/~/

When Marcus decided to remain there for the night; Miara really did not mind. It was a way to reconnect with her distant cousins and time to conversing with Elder Valendrian and Shianni. And she knew her dear friend just wanted to be with his beloved. She has no selfish reason to rebuke that; though that did leave Loke under her watch, much to her grumbling. Thank Mara he is at least well mannered. For the night Miara was nearly dragged by Shianni to stay with her. For the time she told the young elf much about Tamriel and especially the Mer-Folk.

_**Next Morning...**_

"You're sure you and Amethyne cannot come with us," Marcus sounding a little disheartened.

At the entrance of the Alienage the young Cousland stood in front of Iona and Amethyne. None of the future family to be really did not want to part ways with each other; it was obvious from the longing in their eyes. Miara sat on the stone steps not far off and watches sadly with Loke beside her.

"I will be there within a few weeks, besides I am always here," Iona places her hand on chest near his heart, "This is where I will always be."

A flashback of the past hits Miara's mind, remembering her saying the exact same thing to person she loved most. She shakes it off; damn these two are too much like she was. The couple hugs and a final kiss, then Marcus kneels down to Amethyne's level.

"I don't want you to go," Amethyne said in a whisper as tears prickle her eyes.

"Nor do I, but I must. Be good girl for your mother. An know your always in my prayers."

"Daddy," she cries as she hugs him tightly.

Marcus was surprised but hugs her back; both Iona and Miara smile at the touching scene. After five minutes the little one calms down as the two let go. But the poor child could not help but still cry.

"I promise I will always come back to you. I swear it okay," he says in a horse tone.

Amethyne nods quickly before she hugs her mother's leg hiding her face. Smiling Marcus slowly stands; his eyes meeting Iona's. Giving one final kiss they whisper 'I love you' to each other.

Leaving Denerim on horseback with Loke walking beside them, Miara can tell her friend is slightly down with Iona and Amethyne staying at the Alienage. Even though he will see Iona again in two weeks; for him that is too long.

"Where you ever married?"

The question from Marcus catches her off guard. In which she is silent for a several moments. Looking at her, he can see she is slightly tense now. He was about to apologize when she spoke up.

"Kardryn... He was an Altmer and my childhood friend. He was," her voice slightly breaks, "Killed by Thalmor remnants. Seeking revenge for their destruction."

"Thalmor?"

Instantly he notices the anger and rage in her eyes mentioning that name. But she takes a deep breath and looks at him solemnly.

"Altmer supremacists that nearly brought down the empire years ago... We brought them down finally but some still clung to their arrogance."

"You never mentioned this before?"

"I mention some racial tension but not what the Thalmor wanted. They were trying to dominate the empire. I was trying to keep that darker side of Tamriel to myself."

"I'm sorry... What he like? Kardryn?"

Almost instantly her face became a little more calm, "A good man who stood against The Thalmor. Both of us were orphans in the capital. We lost touch with one another when we were young. We found each other again in Skyrim, and never left the others side. Like me he was a _'Spell_-_Sword'_."

"You might want to be careful about that with the Templars," Marcus said cautiously.

"If those fools dare try will happily send them to Oblivion."

"Not all of them are bad."

"Stealing children from their parents? They are no better than the Thalmor," she with a finalized tone.

He could tell the conversation was over as the two went silently back to Highever. After an hour of silence Miara to Marcus' surprise apologized for her anger. For which he quickly rebuked that it was alright.

/~/-/~/-/~/

_**Two weeks later...**_

As Bryce had figured the message from the King came to Highever for aid. After several days his entire men were to be sent with his oldest son Fergus. The Teyrn of Highever would ride to battle to stop the Darkspawn and his friend would be joining him. As the morning sun settles the main hall opens to show Arl Rendon Howe coming in. Bryce stands at the fireplace holding his hands behind his back.

"Ah Rendon welcome," Bryce shaking his hand.

"Not exactly the tea party event I am used to," Rendon smirks.

Complete polar opposites but lifelong friends; Bryce and Rendon had always been the oddest pair. Some always thought Bryce was one the few who could actually keep his friend's tongue in check at times.

"My men will be here this evening, and we can march tomorrow, again I apologize my lord. This is entirely my fault," Rendon bows slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, the appearance of the Darkspawn has all scrambling, doesn't it? I only just receive the call from the king a few days ago, myself."

Turning around he shows his stern self as he walks to his old friend, "I'll send my oldest with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

Rendon smirks as he snorts, "True. Though we both had less grey in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not... Monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same," which got both laughing lightly.

The side door of the room opens revealing Marcus in his Dwarven armor and weapons at his sides.

"I'm sorry pup I did not see you there, Howe you remember my son?"

"I see he's grown into a fine young man, pleased to see you again lad."

"Did you bring your family here Arl Howe," Marcus asks.

Rendon waves his hand dismissively, "Oh no I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting. My daughter Delilah asks of you."

The young Cousland looks sheepishly, "She does know I am taken if I recall?"

The Arl grunts, "As she told me 'she refuses to give up on such a _fine_ specimen'…"

Marcus sighs as both men laugh at him. But Bryce soon gets to business, "At any rate pup I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away I am leaving here in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best father."

"Only a token force is remaining here, and must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away."

"Farkas once said 'you use a hammer on them'. Of course his idea was a war-hammer," a feminine voice speaks where Marcus came in.

Everyone turns to Miara smirking at them. Wearing her normal attire and weapons; she walks up beside Marcus. The two Couslands smirk while Rendon gazes at the new addition with awe.

"I heard of new eleven women that came from the distant shores of Tamriel. But the words hardly do you justice," The Arl comments. "Arl Rendon Howe at your service."

"Miara Ellswyn. A pleasure," she shakes his hand.

Though keeping a smile, she is mentally suspicious of this man. Something about him is off; making her assassin senses scream at her. She takes a good look at the man. He is little shorter than Bryce but about the same age. He wears clothes that mark him as a noble. But she can sense their something foul about this man just beneath the surface. Thankfully being a Brotherhood Assassin has its perks.

"Now then pup, Rendon and I have some things to discuss. Go and find your brother Fergus and tell him to march ahead of us."

"Yes father, good day Arl Howe," he bows to both.

As he walks away Miara also bows and follows her friend.

"So how long has Bryce known Rendon?"

"Since before I was born. They are friends for ages. Why?"

"Just curious is all."

He eyes her as they walk, "You don't trust him either eh?"

"Everything about him screams snake. I hope you are careful around him."

Marcus sighs, "Least his children are better than him. Nathaniel and Delilah are quite good people. Though Nathaniel can be a bit peckish."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Along the way they came across Ser Gilmore who informed them 'Loke was at it again'. The young Cousland grumbles while Ser Gilmore and Miara snicker at him. Racing to the kitchens they hear some of the elven servants screaming in fright. Opening the door they find two elves and Nan tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time, that mangy beast is ripping up my larder!"

"Sorry Nan will get Loke out of here, promise," Marcus tries to say soothingly.

The two elven servants run behind Miara. Opening the door the young Cousland and Ser Gilmore find Loke sniffing around the floor of larder. The two grumble while The Dragonborn watches beside Nan.

"You know, things have been more exciting since you showed up," Nan speaks softly.

"They say one person can move the masses," Miara comments.

After finding out Loke was actually trying to clear out some rather large rats; Ser Gilmore went back to the barracks. They moved now with war-hound in tow the two stop seeing Eleanor speaking with Lady Landra, her son Darrin, and to Marcus', most if not all his attention is focused elsewhere, namely his beloved Iona. The trio walks up as the others as they stop talking. Immediately Iona waves at Marcus who smiles back; meanwhile Lady Landra and her son gaze at Miara in wonder.

"Landra you remember my youngest son," Eleanor's voice brings her friend from her thoughts.

Looking at the tall young man she smiles gently, "I remember. Didn't I flirt with you shamelessly during the last dance at the Arl's?"

"And right in front your family no less," Darrin says in an embarrassed tone.

Hearing snickering behind him he does not have known that Miara is mentally remembering this. He found out early that his friend is much like his brother, a pure jokester. Sharply turn and glaring he finds the elven woman whistling a strange tune and looking at her nails.

"Hush now Landra, you'll turn the poor boy scarlet," Eleanor snickers.

Both Marcus and Iona are red in the cheeks so willfully staying quiet. Meanwhile Miara was 'trying' so hard not to laugh. Oh she knew damn well he was anything but pure. Miara listens to the conversation seeing that Lady Landra is not purest of health, the years of drinking perhaps taking their toll. After a few minutes Eleanor's friend gracefully left to rest while her son went to the library. This just left her, the Teyrna, Marcus and Iona who quickly hugs her beloved.

"Maker I missed you," Marcus whispers.

Same time Miara and Eleanor both smirk at each other, "Two weeks and embrace like they have not been together for decades," Eleanor jokes.

"By Azura you two are married already," Miara laughs.

The two stay together for another minute then release as they look at Eleanor.

"Well since you wrangled that stubborn hound from Nan, I gather everything is alright now?"

"Yes mum, but I still have a bad feeling."

"Good, glad I'm not the only one. Your father and brother are going off to fight Maker knows what. And Howe's men barely have shown themselves. This just feels wrong," Eleanor sighs.

"I... I'm sure everything will be okay Lady Eleanor. From what we heard this might not be a true blight," Iona voices her opinion.

Eleanor smiles, "Wish I had your assurance my dear. Now then anything you need?"

"Do you know where Fergus is?"

"Most likely with Oriana and Oren saying his goodbyes. But I know that look, what's bothering you dear?"

Marcus was silent for a moment; "I just don't like the thought of them rushing into something so blindly. Feels like something is off with all this."

"You want to help them don't you," Iona whispers looking up at him.

"I'd be lying if I said no…"

"We have our roles to play Marcus. Bryce asked you to watch over the castle, that is what is important at the moment," Miara voices her opinion.

"Quite right, you are needed here my boy. It will all work out."

/~/-/~/-/~/

After the small talk Marcus and Iona left to find Fergus while Miara remained with Eleanor. The Teyrna spoke of her small fears more openly now. Since befriending the foreign Elven woman, she felt more calm and free to speak her worries to her. And as it seems there is a third Cousland that does not trust Howe; but stopping the Darkspawn took priority. They sat at a small table at the gardens Eleanor explains more about the Darkspawn. But it was one word that caught Miara's attention.

"The Archdemon is a dragon," The Dunmer woman asked tensely.

"Yes, they say these are the Old Gods which the old Tevinter Worshipped. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

She hated lying to Eleanor, but this revelation she will have to keep to herself for now. Perhaps there was a stronger reason for her being her. While watching her friend The Teyrna noticed how serious Miara grew mentioning what the Archdemon was. As if a warning bell rang she theorized. Though Miara explained there were no Darkspawn in Tamriel, maybe Dragons were what filled the void?

"Bryce," Miara's voice brought Eleanor from her muses.

She turns to see her husband walking towards them smiling gently.

"I trust you two are well," he asked walking up and leaning down to kiss his wife.

She smiles as she accepts warmly, "Just relaxing beloved, was there something you need?"

"Plan to see Fergus off, care to come?"

"Of course," she smiles as she stands.

"Care to join us Miara?"

The Dark Elf was surprised by the offer; this is family moment, not something for her to get involved with, "Would that not be a tab overboard? I'm just a friend of the family."

"Well as a 'friend'. You can see your friend Fergus off then yes," Bryce smirked.

Miara opens and closes her mouth for several seconds then slumps her head in defeat.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Seeing Fergus off turned out be a funny and heartfelt time, though feeling like a third wheel Miara was glad being a part of it. Now resting at her desk in her guest room; she writes in her journal. But still her instincts were almost screaming that something was amiss. And extra pair of eyes would not hurt keeping watch.

"Lucien," she whispers.

Appearing behind her the old Assassin specter appears with eerie warm gin; _"My Listener?"_

"Keep an eye on the castle. I do not trust this Arl Rendon Howe, if he does anything cross. Alert me and help where you can, and slaughter any and all enemies. Oh, do enjoy yourself Brother," Miara orders looking back at the ghost with a smile.

_"You never disappoint Sister. It will be done,"_ Lucien bows then vanishes.

Returning to her writing, maybe now her mind can relax. Lucien has always proved a resourceful ally and friend. We shall see what this Rendon Howe really is.

/~/-/~/-/~/

Night descends over Highever while many rest for the night; Marcus and Iona retire in the library to catch up what they have done in the two weeks apart. His lover tells them things have calmed down since Bann Vaughan's death and Gin joining the Grey Wardens. The Elder received a letter saying they were able to recruit Neira and in fact was born in the Denerim Alienage. And she proved an interesting character. She was very kind and polite but also mischievous when she wants. They said it would take a week it also said they were off for Redcliff then Ostagar.

"Oh I almost forgot," Iona takes off a necklace around her neck.

Lifting up Marcus' hand she places the jewelry in his palm. Looking at his sees it's a 'Sword of Mercy' necklace made of pure sapphire. He looks at her shocked, this was not something is very cheap to buy.

"A gift from your daughter. She said 'So daddy knows he is loved'."

He simply smiles as puts on the necklace. A child's gift is a precious thing; and one to never to discard. He looks back his beloved with a smile.

"I will treasure it always."

Iona smiles brilliantly as the two continue talking to each other. Unbeknownst to them; two figures walk silently in the shadows; One brandishing a crossbow, the other twin daggers, their purpose, a simple one. Kill the Cousland family...

As they creep up slowly they find their spot so ready to pounce. But another was ready to strike them. With the one carrying the daggers being the closest Lucien moves in. In silent quick movements he covers the man's mouth and runs his dagger through his prey's back into his heart. Then just as swiftly snaps the man's neck. The sound of daggers hitting the ground gets everyone attention. However the man the crossbow moves fast as he aims for the sitting Marcus.

"Die knife-ear lover!"

Everything looked like time was slowed down, before he realized Iona stood in front of him, her arms up to her sides. An arrow already flying in the air. She only felt a small tug in her chest; looking down she sees the arrow pierced through her chest. Blood begins to pool around the wound, as well as it drips from the edges of her lips.

"M...Mar...Cus," she whispers as falls backwards.

She felt body being caught before she hit the floor. Slowly looking her vision blurry as barely makes out Marcus holding her. She sees his lips moving but unable to hear the words. But the fear and pain in his eyes is clear to her. She smiles softly, blood coming from the side of her lips.

Before the attacker can strike again, Lucien snaps his neck in seconds. Watching the body fall to the ground his focus comes to Marcus and the dying Iona. He watches the scene silently. But he must tell the Listener immediately.

_"THE CASTLE IS UNDER SIEGE SISTER! AT ARMS, DEFEND YOUR HOME COUSLAND FAMILY,"_ Lucien yelling so loud his voice echoes throughout the castle.

In the guest room a pair of crimson eyes open, for split-second the irises are slit.

Marcus looks at the spirit as it vanishes. Lucien knows his sister could handle those inside, so he will deal with those outside. And make them endure the wrath of Sithis!

/~/-/~/-/~/

Eleanor is at first startled when hearing a roaring voice echoing through the castle. But she understood what it meant, her home is under attack. She quickly dresses into her stubbed leather armor; she slings her arrows over back as she grabs her long-bow. The door of her and Bryce's Bed chamber shatters as an enemy charges in. His charged stopped in seconds by an arrow lodged into his throat. He fell to the floor his axes skid on the floor.

Her eyes glare at the corpse as she recognizes the man. One of Howe's men, that bastard! She quickly runs from the room as more of Howe's men charge her.

**"****WULD NAH KEST****!"**

Instantly Miara, in full gear appears kneeling in front of Eleanor with her swords in each hand. In moments the heads of Howe's men falls off as their corpses.

"By the Maker," The Teyrna whispers. The moment that, shout came from Miara's lips she felt her very soul almost be touched by it.

The Dunmer stands she looks at her friend, "I'll explain later, but for now we must find your family and by oblivion get out of here."

Eleanor shakes herself from her stupor and agrees, they run to Marcus' room to find him not there. "Oriana… Oren," The Teyrna quickly runs over to the other side throwing the door open. Hearing her friend scream Miara runs to other side as her eyes widen in horror and rage.

There lying dead in the room, blood pooling around their bodies. Oriana and Oren lie dead on the ground. Eleanor fell to her knees dropping her bow. They both see the savage cuts over the body; mercy was not given or cared.

"My little Oren," she cries loudly.

Miara could feel her rage boiling over so strongly she was shaking. Gritting her teeth, light tears form in her eyes. A child... One she was growing so fond of like he was her own... And his mother who she was beginning to love likes a sister. Now lie cold and empty of the floor. She grips her blades so tightly blood begins to drip from her hands.

"You will be avenged; I promise you my little _Aiden_ and my _Piuthar_..." She pauses before growling out in a roar, **"****HUN KOOL ZOOR****!"**

"I am here Youngling," a very familiar voice speaks.

They both turn sharply as Miara's eyes widen in tearful joy. In bright light Eleanor soon sees a very tall man with unusual gray armor with the head of wolf on the chest plate. The man looks in his fifties but very well-built; grey long hair combed back, a full beard and mustache. His eyes are stern and show they have seen countless battles. In his hand is a large two-handed battle-axe.

"Kodlak," just the person Miara truly needed.

The light fades as the former Harbinger walks beside his successor. His eyes narrow as he sees the corpses in the room.

"Such is the way of cowards to harm the innocent... But you both must grieve later."

Slowly Eleanor gathers herself; grabbing her bow as she stands. She looks at the tall man in wonder.

"Who are you?"

"Kodlak Whitemane. Former Harbinger of the Companions. You have met my 'successor'."

The Teyrna looks at Miara in shock, she wanted to know more but that be for another time. She has to find her son and husband, Iona and Landra, and her son Derrian. Running out of they enter the guest hall with more of Howe's men; but are being attack my Loke. Eleanor was quick to draw and arrow and fires it at the enemy. Both Miara and Kodlak raise their weapons on the rest. The former Harbinger brings down his axe which shatters the enemy's sword and shield in one blow. In a roar with a powerful swing Kodlak cuts the man in half.

"That is how a true warrior does battle!"

Miara proved to be too fast for her attackers; as she quickly shatters his daggers. And in one fluid motion runs one of her swords through his heart, while the other slashes his throat. Running she flips horizontally using her legs to grab one of Howe's men by the neck. And with a vicious spin snaps the man's neck as she flung the man backwards into a wall by only her sheer leg strength. Landing gracefully she still seethes with rage as she looks ahead.

"I WIIL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TRAITORS," the dark-Elf roars.

Eleanor and Loke finish off their foes easily and soon the hound runs over to the Teyrna. She sighs in relief as she kneels down kissing the top of Loke's head. The two Companions stand guard while Eleanor runs to find only the corpses of her friend Landra and son. Both lie on the ground savagely cut down. The Teyrna grits her teeth as she turns back and leaves.

The four run out into one of the outer hallway as they all hear the sounds of fighting. Many parts of the castle were also in flames much to Eleanor's horror. In some rooms they find Cousland soldiers battling Howe's. In fluid motion they save as many as they can along with several servants.

"We must get to the vault, inside is the Cousland Family sword. Howe must absolutely must not have it."

The trio follows the Teyrna but all stop as they see the library.

When entering Eleanor is the first to enter, she grimaces seeing the dead sage and old friend on the ground. Moving into the private study, she drops her bow seeing Marcus alive, thank the Maker! But there person lying in his arms barely clinging to life.

"IONA!"

She runs to son's side on her knees; at the door both Kodlak, and Loke watch on mournfully. Miara, like the wind was also by Iona's side. Even if she could heal the wound, the Dragonborn knew it was too late.

"L...La...Lady Eleanor..."

"Don't talk child. Just keep your strength to stay awake," Eleanor's voice trembling.

"Th...Thank... Yo...You for caring so much abou...About my daughter and me... I always treasure it."

"Please Iona you have to stay with us! For Amethyne, for Marcus," Miara pleads.

"Mi...Miar...Miara, please look after Amethyne and Marcus... for me," Iona's voice getting weaker.

Unable to talk as tears roll from her eyes Miara only nods. The gentle mother smiles as she looks up at her beloved one last time, his and Eleanor's tears falling in earnest.

"I...I wi...Will always... Be in...In your heart..."

"As I will always be in yours," he whispers.

"I...I lov...Love you..," the light fades from her eyes as they close but her smile never vanishing.

Marcus hugs his lover's lifeless body as he lets out a painful scream. Eleanor cried softly, while for Miara... She felt like she lost Kardryn all over again. Gnawing her teeth no one notices her eyes slowly beginning to glow, save Kodlak.

"YOUNGLING! You are stronger than the pain!"

She gasps taking in deep breaths as the glow quickly fades. Slowly raising Miara walks back to her dearest friend. Giving him a solemn nod she leaves the room. Finally what felt like hours, but only a few minutes; the two Couslands stand while Marcus gently puts Iona on the ground. Kissing her lips one last time he slowly turns and widens his eyes seeing the tall imposing figure of Kodlak at the door.

"And you are," Marcus asks in steely tone.

"A comrade of Miara, Kodlak Whitemane. But we must hurry away from this place."

Now all five rains down their weapons as Howe's men charge them. For Marcus, Eleanor, and especially Miara; killing off these bastards never felt more satisfying. They made their way to the vault and found the Cousland Family sword. It was a very beautiful blade with a pure gold guard and ivory handle. Both Miara and Kodlak were impressed by the craftsmanship. Marcus was the one wielding it with his other sword.

Moving again through the hallways they enter the main to find Ser Gilmore and Mother Mollal. While the priestess could not fight she hid while Ser Gilmore and the Cousland soldiers were fighting a dozen of Howe's men and a mage. Miara snarled as she sprints passed her allies. Now in front of the enemy she roars.

**"****FUS RO DAH****!"**

The shout-like roar knocks away all of Howe's men like rag-dolls. Much to everyone's save Kodlak surprise. However she was far from done.

**"****YOL TOOR SHUL****!"**

Next came fire from her lips, much like a dragon's and engulfs the enemy in seconds. They hear the enemy's screams as all die in the intense flames. As the flames die down and all stare in awe at their friend; Kodlak speaks up in a proud roar.

"Behold the Dovahkiin! Dragonborn, for she is the incarnation of a dragon!"

While they did not know what that meant, but they knew the meaning has powerful importance. Slowly she turns with a solemn-stern gaze. Miara can see quite few look at her with fear and respect. Marcus himself is spellbound, while Eleanor is speechless. Mother Mollal and Ser Gilmore are completely shocked.

"And that is who I am... A Dunmer, born with the soul and blood of a Dov... A Dragon."

"Wha... What was that shout you just did," Eleanor asks.

"That was in Dragon Tongue, we call a Thu'um. I can speak and understand the language of the Dragons. Only the Greybeards and any with the resolve to learn it can learn to speak it. The Dragonborn is born with the ability."

"But Dragons are nothing more than mindless animals," Mother Mallol retorts gently.

Miara shakes her head; "When a Dragon roars, they speaking in their language, they are far more intelligent than any will ever know or understand. The first language you could say came from the Dovah. When Akatosh created the world, his first children were the Dragons. But he also made The Dovahkiin, a dragon in mortal form. So in a manner of speaking, I am a Dragon and Elf at the same time."

"What is the power of a Dragonborn," Marcus asks.

"We can absorb the souls of other dragons and thus we gain all their knowledge and power. At the same time we kill that dragon permanently. You see a dragon can be revived by another of its kind being that their soul is immortal. But when killed by Dovahkiin, that Dov will never return to this world."

Everyone takes in her words, which were both unbelievable and made sense, considering how the woman acted at times. Miara could be as they saw fiery, wild, elegant, almost like an untamed animal, or Dragon… The Teyrna speaks to Ser Gilmore about her husband's whereabouts. The soldiers make room as Miara walks passed and over to Kodlak.

"How much time left?"

"Long enough to aid in your escape. Then I will have to return to Sovngarde. I must say It has been fun fighting beside you again Youngling."

"I feel the same," Miara voice trails off.

"Even now you miss this old fool."

"You taught me everything... If not for you, I would never be who I am."

Lowering her head she bites her lip gently. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looks seeing Kodlak a warm but stern smile, "You made it this far by your actions alone. You have become more than I could ever hope to dream. I am proud of you Youngling."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Outside Lucien is making short work of Howe's men. Moving with inhuman speed, the ethereal man slashes through the soldiers like butter. Brutal and without mercy he literally rips them from limp to limp. Laughing and taunting the fools who think they can best a member of the Dark Brotherhood.

"_HA! The void will take you all as the Dread Father will enjoy in your suffering!" _

Snapping a man's neck he smiles almost manically at the few left. They shudder in fear as the ghost laughs coming towards them. Only their screams of pains could be heard miles away. Oh this night did not disappoint in the least!

/~/-/~/-/~/

After learning from Ser Gilmore that Bryce was in the kitchens waiting. But they hurry when hearing he is injured by that traitorous Howe himself. Miara, Marcus, Eleanor, Kodlak, and Loke power through Howe's men, Miara and Kodlak taking care of most by their sheer force and speed. Along the way they save a few more servants where they can be found.

Nearing the Kitchens they find several soldiers and a Knight of Howe's. Miara and Kodlak smirk at one another as they charge with take down the soldiers with ease as the dark-elf rushes the knight. The man wields a two-handed long sword, nothing she is not used to. The Dovahkiin ducks and weaves around the massive blade; while at the same time make precision hits on her prey.

Finally striking at his knees as she slides underneath him, running through another of Howe's men with her sword, the knight falls to the ground and looks up to see Kodlak glaring as he raises his axe.

"Rot in Oblivion you cur," The former Harbinger roars.

In a flash he severs the man's head from his body. As the last of them was finished off by Eleanor's arrows and Marcus's now twin swords, they make their way into kitchen. Seeing Nan and her two elven hands dead on the floor, Miara and Marcus grits their teeth in anger. Kneeling down Marcus looks at the cold frozen eyes of his former nanny, she might have been ill tempered, but she was such a good and kind woman, gently he closes her eyes and soon rises. When opening the larder door they see Bryce on the ground barely breathing; and a bloody mess.

"BRYCE," Eleanor yells as she and Marcus run to him.

"There you both are..." The Teyrn said coughing up blood. "Where is..."

Miara shook her head as she came in; "... They are all dead Bryce."

"Will get a healer, just…" Eleanor pleads but stops when Bryce puts his bloody fingers on her lips.

"Death comes for me. I can feel it."

"NO! I refuse to lose you as well!"

Bryce was silent till he saw the tall figure of a man stand beside Miara, "Whoever you are thank you for protecting my family."

"The thanks are for the Youngling here. She was the one that summoned me," Kodlak said honestly.

"Bryce we can save you... Please... I can't.," Eleanor's voice breaking tears running down her eyes.

"Father..."

"Take your mother and Miara and go. Head to Ostagar, tell the king of Howe's treachery. And Find Fergus..., you must," He coughs up more blood.

Eleanor was about to protest when Miara hit her in the back of neck with her hilt; knocking out the Teyrna. Marcus picks her up in his arms.

The two friends only look at each other. While no words were really needed, Miara and Bryce felt they must be spoken.

"I will miss our conversations," Miara said mournfully.

"May the Maker guide you Miara Ellswyn."

/~/-/~/-/~/

Ser Gilmore and the remnants of the Cousland soldiers still hold the door as they hear the enemy still trying to bring open the doors. The young knight grits his teeth as he ready for another wave, beside him a shaking Mother Mallol prays silently for everyone.

"I can't believe Arl Howe did this," Ser Gilmore growls out.

"For years I had a feeling he was always a snake. But out of respect for the Teyrn I said nothing. Perhaps I should have," Mallol stops feeling Gilmore's hand on her shoulder.

"That would have made little difference. Now we must survive the night."

"Y… Yes Ser Gilmore."

Soon the ramming from other of the door stops as they soon hear frightening screams.

"_SITHIS AWAITS YOU!"_

They hear a deep ethereal voice while hearing Howe's men being torn apart. The voice eerie maniacal laughter sends chills down their spines as the screams become fewer and fewer. Then as silence takes hold, the Cousland Soldiers and sole Chantry Mother hold their breath.

"_Ah sister you never disappoint. That was such an invigorating slaughter," _Says Lucien as he walks through the doors chuckling.

Immediately almost all the soldiers fly backwards out of fright. Ser Gilmore stood ready defensively in front of the holy mother and friend. Her eyes widen in pure fear when seeing an actual ghost come from nowhere.

"State your purpose spirit!"

Lucien only chuckles darkly as he puts his arms up in a surrendering manner. _"My dear boy I am here merely to tell you the way is clear. You can flee safely from this castle."_

"How?! There had to be at least a hundred men out there," a soldier roared in disbelief.

"_110 to be precise. And would call them armatures at best when it comes to being soldiers. Honestly I saw so many openings in their defenses it was pathetic. At any rate you're all able to leave with your lives."_

Before they could speak the spirit soon vanishes, returning to the void. Leaving a dumbfounded but alive group to survive another day. And finding Lady Eleanor and his friend Marcus was on the tops of Ser Gilmore's lists.

/-/~/-/~/-/

Outside the castle Miara, Marcus who carries his unconscious mother, Kodlak, and Loke escape without being seen. After treading well near the mountain pass; they finally take a deserved rest. Catching their breath Miara notices her dearest comrade staring at his hands. She gasps as she sees Kodlaks starting to slowly vanish.

"Well, Times up Youngling..."

She walks over to the former Harbinger with a sad smile, "Thank you Kodlak."

"We will see each other again... Farewell Youngling," his voices echoes as he vanishes back to Sovngarde.

"He was a ghost?" Marcus asks.

Wiping a tear away she turns to the young Cousland, "In a sense. I was giving a special Thu'um which can summon the heroes that reside in Sovngarde."

"Sovngarde?"

"The warrior's heaven..."

/-/~/-/~/-/

_**Denerim… Same night**_

As the night patrol kept watch over the now vacant market district. A lone tall female figure stands on the roof of a house watching silently. With hood over face and cloak hiding her beautiful female form, in her vampiric dress armor, only her glowing orange eyes can be seen in the night.

_Really did you think I would let you come here by yourself Miara? I remember these lands long ago, and they are just as spiteful as they were then beloved… _

Even though she called her that, they were never really lovers, they are just very eccentric friends at best. And being her longest friend next to Babette and the turned Nazir, like she really let Miara come to Thedas by herself. Her cloak and hood soon shift in the wind as moonlight shines above.

Her pale but extremely beautiful oval face appears in the light, only briefly her dark brunette hair could be seen. Parting her lips her sharp slightly long canines shine in the moonlight. The Vampire Mage Serana has come to Fereldan.


	4. Tempest

**Disclaimer****:**I not own Dragon Age or Elder Scroll Series

The path of deliverance is bathed in blood...

**The tempest**

_**Next morning...**_

Her eyes felt heavy as Eleanor felt small rays of sunlight shine on face. As her eyelids open all she sees is blurry images. Soon her blue eyes focus seeing trees tower over her; their branches sway in the wind. Raising her hand she rubs her eyes. Slowly sitting up she realized she was sleeping in a forest. But why was she?

"Your finally awake," A voice speaks behind her.

Turning slowly she sees Miara sitting under a tree; not too far away is her son Marcus and hound Loke. They were still asleep, Loke's head resting on her son's lap.

"Wha... Why are we out here?"

Her Elven friend slightly stiffens but talks gently; "Howe attacked the castle remember."

Then the memory floods the Teyrna's mind. Images of her grandson, daughter-in-law, her husband... Tears prickled her eyes as pain wrenches her heart. Nearly everything was taken from her by that bastard Howe... Miara gets up, walking over and sitting beside her friend. She places a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. But the reaction to her kindness was a slap to her face. What she was expecting.

"Why! Why did you save me!? I would have gladly died beside my husband. I did not want saving! Why," Eleanor yells with grief and rage.

Miara looks at her friend with a solemn expression; "I've lost enough friends in my life. And refuse to lose you, and you're not the only one who lost a husband to betrayal."

Eleanor's eyes widen seeing the hollow pain in her friend's eyes; behind them both Marcus and Loke begin to stir.

"I lost my Kardryn; he died in my very arms... Like you I wanted nothing more than die with him. But I had something important to keep me alive, to see the next day," Miara's voice starting to break.

Miara waited for moment then; "A mother wants to see her children grow doesn't she? Granted their adults now, but do love my grandchildren."

Both Couslands were shocked. Miara barely looks over twenty at best, and she's a grandmother!?

"How... How is that possible," Eleanor asks in sheer disbelief.

"I'm over two hundred and fifty years old. Kardryn and I did not have kids till hundred years ago. And like us Oryrn my son and Sarya my daughter waited fifty years before they had children."

An odd silence came over them as Marcus and Eleanor took in everything she said. They remember Miara explain that the Mer Folk have long lifespans which could go to a thousand years. But seeing someone who has lived for so long and in fact their senior. It was overwhelming.

However the Teyrna did understand what the Dovahkiin was telling her. Eleanor gave a small nod to her friend who smiles sadly. Standing up Miara extends her hand which is happily received. Rising to her feet Miara looks over to Marcus.

"Do you know the path to Ostagar?"

"Yes, even better. I know quick way that will get us there in at least two days."

"Then we must not waste daylight. We must reach Ostagar and tell King Cailen and find Fergus," Eleanor orders with some of her strength back.

Along the way the dark-elf notices Marcus looking at her; "What is it?"

"When we spared, you were taking it easy on me weren't you," Marcus stating a fact than asking a question.

Miara only smirks.

/-/~/-/~/-/

_**Denerim: Alienage**_

As the Elves went about their business the hooded Serana walks through the crowd, while trying not letting her rage get the best of her. As she remembered, they still mistreat the Elven people here as cruelly as they did before.

_They have the gull to call this place livable? Honestly beloved how did you not snap seeing this?_

As she moves without hardly any sound she notices quite a few looks her way. Two mainly from an elderly elven man sitting under the massive tree in the center of the alienage. The other being a red headed female elf standing beside the older one. While one shows small suspicions but warmth, the other is nothing but pure suspicions and anger. Not wanting a confrontation she walks over to them, least they might help tells her where Miara is. Stopping in front of them Serana bows formally, which throws them off guard, that and how she practically towers over them, the small curse of being a Nord.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you help me," Serana asks kindly.

"What is it you need young one," Elder Valendrian responses in a similar tone. Shianni only watches, waiting for this really tall Shem to step out of line.

_Hehe, young one huh? Oh if you only knew… My 'young' Elder… _

Since in the shade and she fed well the night before she lifts off her hood. Instantly both Shianni and Valendrian slightly blush. The woman was ungodly beautiful with a sharp oval face, creamy pale skin, her dark brunette hair falls from her hood going down past her shoulder blades, no longer braided like she use to have. Her strong but kind orange eyes almost put Shianni in a trance.

"What might that be my dear," the elven elder composes himself first.

"My close friend came to Fereldan a few weeks ago, I am looking for her."

Instantly when Miara flashes in Shianni's mind the elven woman becomes defensive.

"What proof do you have that you're her friend?"

"My name is Serana, I met Miara Ellswyn years ago when she saved me from my father," half lying convincingly.

_Doubt they want to know my father wanted to turn the light to forever darkness. And really don't want to bring it up either._

Elder Valendrian slowly rises as he smiles warmly. "I am Elder Valendrian, this is Shianni. Miara spoke of you warmly. She loves you like a sister, but what brought you here to Thedas my child?"

"Call it sister intuition. Someone has to keep least one eye on Miara or pure chaos is the result."

"You can't be serious," Shianni not sounding convinced.

Serana smirks at her, but as she about to open her mouth she felt a tug on her cape. Looking down she sees Amethyne looking at her in awe.

"You're really pretty. Almost like mommy."

The vampire woman smiles as she crouches down almost to Amethyne's level. The little girl could not help but be almost spellbound by the woman's orange eyes. As Elder Valendrian finally notices Serana's eyes something in mind jump starts his memory.

_Orange eyes, I heard something about that in old tales. But what was it?_

"Thank you, you're a very sweet young lady," Serana pats her head.

The girl smiles while blushing, they soon hear footsteps near the entrance. Looking over Shianni and Serana's eyes narrow, as they seen twelve guards walk into the Alienage. Serana slowly rising as the elven girl hides behind her; the four notices another man in robes and with a magic staff in hand. Valendrian recognized the garments.

"Tevinter, what is one of their mages doing here?"

"By order of the Arl Denerim, we are quartering the Alienage due to plague. We have brought a mage from Tevinter for assistance."

Serana eyes narrow further; "He's lying…"

"That's obvious," Shianni says sarcastically.

"I'll stay awhile. Best to see what these rats really want," Serana says in a calm but edgy tone. None however seeing her eyes beginning to glow.

/-/~/-/~/-/

As the trio plus one Mabari jog through the forest underbrush, the two ladies and hound follow Marcus. Along the way Eleanor could not help but ask about Miara's children and grandchildren. She spoke with a smile how much her children were so much like her and Kardryn. And her granddaughters; Talila and Syndra were opposites, but she loved them deeply.

For Miara's children, Oryrn looks much like his father. An Altmer but with his mother's eyes, hair, and her rather unique personality. Now Sarya acts more like her father; but looks exactly like her mother but her father's eyes and natural silky white hair. But one thing those two were like their mother, Dovahkiin. And like both parents very powerful and gifted Spell-Swords. And her Daughter and Son-in-law were also unique pair as well. Since her children wedded Dunmer, her granddaughters both look Dark Elves.

With night taking hold they make a small camp in a clearing. The group is in a comfortable silence watching and sitting by their small fire.

"Miara," Eleanor speaks up.

The Dark Elf 'hmm's' as she watches the blaze calmly.

"I apologize for overstepping but how..."

"Did I lose my husband?"

The Teyrna looks at her friend in effort to figure out her mind. Marcus eyes her as well, he had a feeling he did not know everything. But since he knew it was not his place, he kept quiet. Miara remains still as the images of the past reflect in the flames.

"This happened three years ago. We were supposed to do a simple mission which came to The Companions. It came from someone I considered once a good friend. There was a request to root out some bandits in an old fort near Whiterun. Small fries for us, but problems for others. So only I and Kardryn went. However when we arrived... It was swarming with Thalmor Remnants seeking revenge."

When Eleanor asked, Miara explained the Thalmor was a group Altmer supremacists that nearly shattered the Empire. But a hundred and ten years ago, they were finally brought down thanks to Miara and Kardryn. They had to invade the Altmer homeland, and destroy their grandest capital. But being it was the only way to stop them, though Miara felt some guilt attacking her beloved's motherland. That was enough to bring the Empire in and start the execution of all Thalmor agents. Mercy was not shown since they showed never showed any themselves. In the end The Thalmor were annihilated with scattered remnants here and there. The true Altmer government could finally gain back control.

"As it turned out the very last of the Thalmor was in that fort. All _'fifty'_ of them bloody bastards. And lead by an Altmer woman I met once. Elenwen, she was a shrewd woman but showed her true self that day. We battled hard against them and thankfully being the Dragonborn does have some advantages in battle. But... Kardryn... Two Thalmor agents got around him and stabbed him in the heart. I... I snapped. Mostly everything else is a blur as I nearly destroyed the fort as I killed every Thalmor in that place. In the end of was only me and Elenwen left. Will give that woman credit, she did not run or cower in fear. She fought me with all her rage."

She tried to say more, but Marcus put his hand on her shoulder; as his other wiped away his friend's tears cheeks. Miara did not even realize she was crying. Eleanor moved over to her friend's side and held her. Even the two Cousland's knew then that losing Kardryn was still fresh in her mind. But then again, being with someone for over two hundred years. The reaction to lose that person you loved like that, and was your childhood friend from the beginning. They imagine it would be hard for anyone to completely overcome.

With weak smile for her friends concern Miara continues; "After I killed Elenwen, I came back to reality. I ran back to Kardryn who was still alive; but only just. I had him in my arms, healing the wounds as fast as the Divines could grant me. But he knew death was near, But I refused to listen. He had to grab my wrists to stop me. I could not stop crying as he simply smiled at me. He did not fear death; he embraced it knowing our children and I were still alive. His kiss was his last act in the world as he faded to Sovngarde. Oryrn and Sarya took it harder than I did. When we found out my so-called friend was a Thalmor agent, the entire Companions fell on him like a storm. The Jarl ordered for the most brutal death he could think of. Though I still think it was 'Too' merciful a fate," she growled the last words.

"What was he like, you Kardryn," Eleanor asks gently.

Miara simply points at Marcus who looks surprised. "In a lot of ways Marcus could sum up my Kardryn. Your some much like him it's scary. Same stoic presence, he was never that chatty, same strong level of principles and nearly the same core beliefs. Honestly when I first spoke with you I felt like I was talking with my late husband."

Gazing solemnly Marcus smiles sadly; "I am honored you think I a much like Kardryn. But you know I am not him."

Miara lowers her head mournfully then looks back up; "I know; you both are your own person. I just miss him so much."

The Dovahkiin cries softly, unable to hold the pain back anymore. Eleanor holds her motherly in her arms, resting her chin on her friend's head. Marcus and Loke look at her sadly but relieved she is letting out some of her pain. No matter how strong someone is, they all have their weak moments, and needing the kindness of a friend for console was a welcome comfort.

_Kardryn…_

/-/~/-/~/-/

_**Two days later...**_

Mid-afternoon and the small group have made progress. They finally found the road which leads to Ostagar; so slowed their pace from a run to a brisk walk. After Miara's story days ago they had been silent most of the time. Only Marcus or Eleanor sparking up conversations while Miara listens. They gave their friend space since she told of her late husband's fate, Miara she was grateful for having such good friends. Not far ahead they spot three figures walking the road. Eleanor tensed up but Miara and Marcus recognize two of them.

"Duncan!"

"Gin!"

The two in question stop and turn in surprise to see Miara, Loke, Marcus, and Eleanor Cousland. The four stop to catch their breath while Duncan walks to Miara. He could tell immediately something was off, judging by the faded blood and dirt on their bodies. Meanwhile a petite young Elven woman with waist length black hair in a ponytail and wearing an elegant black and red mage's robes; also walks over, her jade eyes gaze at the Dark-Elf in awe.

"What has happened," he asked.

She looks him in the eye; "Arl Rendon Howe has betrayed the Couslands. He and his men murdered everyone. Including Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Iona, Oriana Cousland, and Oren Cousland."

Gin and the Elven woman were in shock while Duncan became grimly stern. Marcus and Eleanor Look to the ground with hollow gazes.

"Tell me everything," Duncan asks.

The group now makes their way to Ostagar with Miara telling everything to Duncan. Gin and now known Neria Surana help console both Marcus and Eleanor. Which they gladly accept. During the walk Marcus asked if Duncan would like another for their ranks. While surprising everyone, Eleanor the most. The Warden Commander accepts graciously. Though at first she was a bit hesitant when Neria revealed being a mage, which came no shock to the others. Miara who overheard spoke up being one herself and did not give a damn who knew. This surprised the young Elf till remembering what Gin told her that in Tamriel magic is not considered a curse. Neria face became thoughtful as she wonders if born there would she have had a better life?

Not far off they see the ruins of Ostagar; this is where Duncan speaks up.

"The ruins of Ostagar, they were built on the borders of the Kocari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilders to invade the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within its forest. The king's forces have clashed with the Darkspawn several time, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Fereldan at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped. If it spreads to the north, Fereldan will fall."

The group is in awe at the sight of massive ruins.

"They're beautiful," Neria comments.

Miara remained impassive; "Seen better in Skyrim."

The young mage looked at her Dark-Elven comrade. But soon remembers what Gin told her when traveling to Ostagar.

"Duncan, since I am more or less a mercenary in this. I will be under your command," Miara speaks up.

"Very well. Thank you again for aiding us."

Miara just shrugs as they pass broken entrance of Ostagar. Her eyes notice up ahead a tall handsome man in golden armor, beside him two guards. She is quick to notice everyone having shocked looks on their faces.

"King Cailen! I did not expect," Duncan speaks as Cailen interjects.

"A Royal welcome. I was beginning you miss out on the fun," the young king smiles.

"No if I can help it your majesty."

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan at my side, glorious!"

While he was about to speak highly about the Gray Wardens his eyes soon notice someone completely out of place.

"Lady Eleanor?"

The Teyrna gazes solemnly; "Your highness I bring grim tidings."

/-/~/-/~/-/

The news was more than shocking for the young king. To find out that Arl Howe willingly betrays his dearest friend and try to murder the Cousland bloodline, it was overwhelming. Though happy when hearing her older son Fergus was alive, presently however he was in the Wilds scouting. While the Teyrna spoke Miara stood beside Gin and Neria, though she could feel the young elven mage looking at her.

"Yes my dear," she asks eyeing now.

"Sorry, it's just I never thought I'd actually meet you in person Lady Miara," the young said meekly.

"Oh?"

"That and hearing that magic is not only free in Tamriel but not considered evil. And that our kind flourishes equally with so many races."

"Was it really that bad back in the circle," Gin finally asking his unanswered question.

The young mage lowered her head; "Not so bad with Master Irving when he took over. But it was still hard, more so being an elf," images of the past flood her mind.

Hearing a deep unnatural growl they look shocking at Miara; "I'm not sure what's worse in this messed up nation. How they treat our kind or their hate for magic clouds their reason."

The trio grows silent as they listen in to Eleanor finishing speaking to the king. Who which the Dovahkiin was keeping a sharp eye on the whole time. Right away she could tell Cailen, while a good person at his heart, was still naïve at being ruler. While glad he is no Usurper Ulfric Stormcloak, who tried to force his way to be king, Akatosh be praised that usurper was long dead. Not acting according to one's true duties could be fatal to one's rule. And one false step Cailen's and his kingdom could crash down beneath him.

"Lady Eleanor, Marcus, I swear on my crown once the Blight has been quelled here. I will bring down my entire force on Arl Howe for his treachery," Cailen speaks sternly.

Blinking, the Teyrna only bows her head in response. Marcus also does the same as the image of Iona running through his mind. He knows he cannot allow his grief to control him, but the he could almost feel the primal part of his soul was screaming for Rendon's blood. Cailen soon returns his attention to Duncan.

"I heard you were able to find some promising recruits. I trust these are them," the king points at Gin and Neria.

"Yes, I have also have been blessed with Marcus Cousland requesting to join our ranks."

Cailen looks over at his fellow noble in surprise. But seeing the strong determination in the young Cousland he could really not be surprised. In a way these is measure of venting the pain he is enduring. And if he lost his Anora like Marcus lost this Iona, he would be feeling only rage as well. Then his eyes fall back to Gin and Neria as he bows to them respectfully. Which outright surprises them, the king himself bowing to them? Miara mentally snorts with a well hidden smirk on her lips.

"Hello my friends, I bid you welcome."

Both bow their head as they say in unison; "You're Majesty."

"May I ask where you both hail from?"

"The Circle of Magi."

"Denerim Alienage. This was also my friend Neria's birthplace."

Cailen eyes grew solemn; "Since I became king I have tried to make the Alienage far more a proper place for the Elven people. You are much of equals to humans as far as I am concern."

Both Gin and Neria's face grew thoughtful, as Tabris spoke first. "I honestly doubt the lands meet would have allowed it."

Cailen lightly growls; "Unfortunately you are right. It has been an uphill battle from the start."

"You try, that is all that matters," Neria spoke gently.

Cailen shrugs; "Do either of you have family back home?"

"I miss my cousin and father. But long as their safe, it is all that matters."

"My father is still alive as far as I know. I have not seen him… since… they took me away"

Gin rubs Neria's shoulder as she smiles weakly at him as they look back to the king.

"At any rate you should both feel honored to have joined the ranks of the Gray Wardens. It is a rare privilege."

"We are your majesty," the Elves say together.

As he was about to end his talk with the two, Cailen's eyes widen when finally spotting Miara leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Maker...," the young kind said spellbound.

_Feel like I have heard that more times than I can count, _Miara mentally retorts.

"Ah that is a mercenary I met in Denerim and acquired her services," Duncan explains.

"Miara Ellswyn, Citizen of Tamriel," the Dunmer nods.

"Tamriel. I have heard of that place from my father. Which makes you a Dark-Elf if I am correct in thinking?"

"Your father was well informed," Miara smirks.

"But you are no common mercenary my lady," Cailen speaks seriously.

"Oh," the dark-elf grows curious.

"It's in the way you carry yourself. As well in the way you speak. You're a general are you not?"

While everyone gazes sharply at Miara in shock, the said Elf was actually impressed. Unfolding her arms as she stands straight. She walks over to Cailen.

"You are the first to guess that right your majesty. Indeed, I am soldier and General of the Empire of Tamriel. And before you ask, I am not here on any official business for the Emperor. I came here originally for a vacation. Guess Akatosh and Azura deemed otherwise."

"Your gods?"

"In a manner of speaking. Akatosh is our creator and Dragon-God of The Nine Divines. Azura is the mistress of Dawn and Dusk, one of the goddesses of The Daedra."

Cailen became more curious by the minute but he knew he had to focus. "I must speak with you after all is said and done. But for now I must tend to other matters. Lohgain will no doubt bore me with strategy."

That last sentence grounded Miara's curiosity. Still a young one alright…

"My king Arl Eamon also sends word and will have troops here within the week," Duncan tries to reason.

"HA! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We will see an end to this blight though would have been more glorious if the Archdemon had come," Cailen sighs.

Marcus, Gin, Neria, and Eleanor all raised an eyebrow as they thought the same thing.

_You wanted it to show?_

Only Duncan for a moment saw the quick stern gaze of Miara. Either she was disappointed in Cailen's lack of seriousness. Or there might be more to her than even now known.

"Confident are we," Neria lightly smirks.

Cailen smirks back, "Overconfident some might say. Right Duncan?"

The said Warden looks at him half-sternly; "Your majesty… I fear you might not take the seriousness of the blight."

_Obviously, _Miara thought dryly.

The king looks at the Warden confidently. "We will be fine Duncan. Now I must return to my affairs. Farewell."

As they all watch Cailen leave to the other side Miara walks up beside Duncan, both sharing a dry look.

"What the king says is true. They have pushed back much of the Darkspawn forces. But I feel we have yet to see the main horde."

"I'd be optimistic if your '_king'_ was a bit more serious," Miara sighs.

"May I ask how your Emperor when taking to the throne was," Eleanor asks curiously.

The Dragonborn looks over to her friend; "Currently Emperor Nihlus from the beginning is a serious ruler. He started as a soldier and earned his way into the role to the top after much debate from the Senate."

"So anyone could be Emperor," Gin asks.

"Like any title or rank, you have to earn it. And then it must be by unanimous vote from the Senate, for they are the voice of the people."

The sternness of her tone said just how deeply they took their roles in Tamriel. While to Gin and Neria, to them sounded like it much more a free system of government compared to Thedas. Duncan clears his throat refocusing everyone.

"Though young, he has proven invaluable to Fereldan and the Gray Wardens. If not for him or his father, we could not act in defense against the Darkspawn in Fereldan."

Miara shrugs while the others are mixed in their thoughts of the young king. The dark-elf held enough respect for Eleanor and Marcus to hold her tongue.

"We still must be vigilant, the Darkspawn have been growing in numbers at the borders of the Wilds. I know the Archdemon is behind this. But at the moment we must prepare for the '**Joining'**."

The Dark-Elf raised an eyebrow while Neria asked the unspoken question; "What is the Joining?"

"It is the source of the strength we Gray Wardens bare. But be warned, its trial could prove to fatal."

The Elven mage's eyes grew solemn; "So it's the same as the '**Harrowing'**."

"Yes, I am sorry you must take so soon after you face such a dangerous trial before."

"Excuse me," Miara raises her hand. "Non-Thedasian here, what in Oblivion is the Harrowing?"

"For the mages of the Circle of Magi, when you reach your next step to becoming a full fledge Mage, you must face the trial of the Harrowing. You must brave the Fade and face a Demon within the realm of dreams. If you beat the Demon, you pass. If you fail you will be possessed and the Templars will strike you down."

Clinching her fists, Miara bites down her anger as best she could. Did they even try to expelling the damn thing from the mage?! By Akatosh this place is so ass-backwards. Neria eyed the fellow Elven woman.

"Don't demons threaten the mages of Tamriel?"

Miara looks at her dryly; "no… the only things _spirits_ possess are corpses. We neither have the _Fade_ or those bigots you call Templars. All are born with magic and it is very much '_free'_."

"Not all of them are so bad," remembering fondly her '_Knight'_. "But wait where you're magic come from?"

"The best explanation I can give our magic's came from the Divine known as Magnus. When he blessed Nirn –The mortal world- and when he returned to the Divine plains, he left tears in between the realities. Thus our power comes from there. Though when I first arrived I knew something was off here."

Duncan finally grew curious; "How so?"

She looks evenly at the Warden Commander. "Using my power is slower here than in Tamriel. I feel like some mid-level apprentice, been having to relearn my speed again. Least I can always fall on my skills of the sword and hand to hand when I need to."

By her tone everyone could tell she was rather irritated of this small fact she found out. Was the magic's really so different from Tamriel to here in Thedas? In the back of the mind of Duncan he wondered if this was the cursed land as many thought it was. It could explain the level of difference from a person of Tamriel to a person of Thedas. But that was a subject for later…

"At any rate we best get ready for what we must do."

"A hot meal sounds good," Marcus finally speaking up.

Duncan and Miara chuckle; "Fair enough, take your time surveying the camp. I will be at our tent; as well I will take your hound with me Marcus. When you are already look for a fellow Gray Warden by name of Alistair."

"Is there anymore recruits here beside us," Gin asks.

"No, only you three were the ones I was able to find. Miara, please look after them if you could."

The dark-Elf waves her hand as she eyes the three Gray Warden recruits. Saying his farewells Duncan soon leaves walking over the stone bridge with Loke.

"While you all go about that, I will speak with Lohgain at his tent. The archers could most likely use someone of experience," Eleanor speaks up.

Soon hugging her son she follows Duncan across the other side. Now only Gin, Miara, Neria, and Marcus look at one another.

"You lot know this place better, so I will just follow your lead," The Dark-Elf sighs.

"Father showed me a map of this place, I'll lead the way," Marcus ushers everyone forward.

/-/~/-/~/-/

Though broken and shattered ruins, they showed that it was still a strong defensive position for a well-placed army. Only one or two holes could Miara find in the structure for the enemy, in which to she intends to well in form the King when she gets a chance. Or general Lohgain, who ever she meets if chance deems right. Gin was silent most the time as he kept his eyes on any signs of suspicions. Saying it was habit living in the alienage, which really no one faulted him for. Neria stood beside the young noble, always being curious about the Couslands who always helped her Elven people. In a way it was a small therapy for the young noble, and Miara knew it, the man needed to talk to someone.

Meanwhile the Dark-elf was receiving odd looks from people and elf servants who were in awe of her. When moving passed the bridge where the main camp was, they were greeted by what could be a small make-shift town. Many soldiers, mages, and Templars were moving about in the camp. Her crimson eyes saw chantry priests giving prayers for some for the coming battle. Further ahead she saw a Kennel-master caring for a group a Mabari hounds. To her left she saw two large tents, which could tell one belongs to the young king, the other when spotting Eleanor, General Lohgain. While Gin and Neria go to the Quartermaster for arms, well mostly for Gin, Marcus and Miara go to the Fereldan General's tent.

Upon spotting Miara the guard that watched Lohgain's tent waved for her. Raising an eyebrow the dark-elf walks over with Marcus following.

"General Lady Miara yes?"

"Just Miara since I'm not here for any official business for the empire." _Or The Dark Brotherhood, Be grateful for that one…_

The guard nods; "General Lohgain wishes to speak with you. Please wait here."

As the guard turns to walk into the tent, Miara looks over to her friend. "I do something wrong?"

"Teyrn Lohgain is not fond of foreign outsiders. Comes from his long battles against The Orlesians. He means well, and shown his loyalty a dozen times over. He is just a bit…"

"Narrow-minded?"

Marcus nods at his friend as the tent opens. Coming out in full metal armor and sword and shield on his back. A tall well-built man at least in his early fifties, raven shoulder length hair. His piercing blue eyes match Miara's as his focuses on her. It had been a while since meeting a General she felt could match General Taleus with a grim expression.

_He could have given that old goat a run for his gold in the mean scowling department, _Miara mentally chuckles.

"So you are the General of Tamriel. I never expected to see anyone from such a distant shore," Lohgain spoke in a grave tone.

Miara shrugs; "I came here on vacation. If we had any knowledge of the dire situation here, Emperor Nihlus would have sent aid."

"Then your men would have found nothing but boredom. Unlike my king, I do not carry that this a true blight."

"Or do you mean you prefer that Fereldan handle your own affairs, and us foreigners to go home. Speak plainly General," Miara not wanting to beat around the bush.

Marcus can feel the tension from the stare down both Generals are giving, till Lohgain sighs. "Your presence is while not unwelcomed, but it is unfounded General. As you just said, you came here for a _vacation_, you neither a reason or purpose to help us. I frankly do not see why you would stick your neck out for a country you have now reason to fight for."

Eleanor, who has been listening from afar, narrows her eyes at her old friend's words. Damn it he could be so hard headed some times. But her eyes widen curiously seeing a heart-felt smile on Miara's lips.

"Bryce is my reason. When I first came to your shores he was the first to greet me. He took me in when there was no reason for it. For weeks I spent with him, Eleanor, Marcus, and the rest of the Cousland clan I learned so much. I have only seen such rare honor among a small few. For him and the Couslands I raise my blades to protect Thedas. If I did nothing, I would dishonor the man I came to love as a true friend."

A warm smile of gratitude graces both Eleanor and Marcus's lips. Staring in her crimson orbs, the level of loyalty shown in her eyes for the Couslands shines brightly. Her resolve impressed her Fereldan General-counterpart. Though he was still suspicious, he could tell this might be the rare foreigner he will have not to watch over.

"Then I apologize for my words General Miara. I will welcome your council when needed."

"I will wait eagerly, General Lohgain."

Both bow their head respectfully to each other, as the man soon leaves the elf and young Cousland for his tent. As the tent cloth door closes Eleanor walks over to her friend. Without word she simply hugs her elven friend warmly, which is happily returned. Letting go, both women gaze at each other serenely.

"The Maker blessed us with such a friend. I am forever grateful Bryce brought you to us."

"And I am forever grateful of your kindness. But we can save our pleasantries for later my Piuthar. Anything you learned?"

Eleanor sighs, "Sadly the archers do need guidance for the coming battle, so will fill in that role on the bridge. We will have archers and catapults ready to rain down on the Darkspawn."

"Mum please be very careful when it starts," Marcus voices his concern.

"Love this is not my first battle. I will be alright; least killing the damn creatures will help vent some anger."

Which in truth is what all three need, they were all welcoming the coming fight. While not the monster they want, ripping apart the horde of Darkspawn will do just fine.

/-/~/-/~/-/

"Take a look men, these creatures are Darkspawn. No on touch either of them."

A Sargent was going over some fact of the Darkspawn with a circle of soldiers listening, along with Miara. She eyes the two corpses as critically as she can. She could safely say these things have never been seen anywhere in Tamriel, and thank Akatosh for small favors. The creatures were unnatural even in appearance. One was small, almost dwarven size with warped armor. The next was the size of man in black twisted armor with chainmail on their head. But everything about them looked, wrong, something inside her was telling her these creatures are not something made by nature or the Gods.

"This is a Genlock and Hurlock, the basic cannon fodder, but dangerous in groups. Especially when an alpha is present, they are said to have enough intelligence to lead a small army of their smaller versions."

"Alphas?"

Everyone looks at Miara weirdly until she stares back, "Foreigner here, remember."

"Apologies General, we just never met someone who never heard of the Darkspawn," the Sargent comments.

As everyone was about to salute the dark-elf raises her hand; "I am not on official business so my title of General has little weight. As far as I am concerned I am just a soldier like you all here. So let the briefing continue Sargent."

The man nods as he goes on about the Darkspawn.

/-/~/-/~/-/

Gin watches as he sees his elven comrade Neria, almost run like a happy child when greeting an elderly human Mage in red robes, with her gray hair in a ponytail. The two hug warmly as he approaches, almost as if he was seeing a child meet her kindly grandmother.

"My I did expect you hear my dear," the old woman smiles holding Neria.

Letting go the Elven woman smiles; "I was recruited in the Gray Wardens. It is so good to see you Master Wynne."

The now known Wynne lightly scoffs; "I am hardly a master my dear. I am just a mage same as you. But did hear you passed your Harrowing in nearly recorded timing, you did good child."

"Not by the way Neria is beaming," Gin brings himself into the conversation.

The old woman turn to look at the tall elf, she smiles warmly. "Well met young one, I see if your with my former student you are also a Gray Warden?"

"Yes ma'am. But not just us, Marcus Cousland is also joining. We also have a foreigner of Tamriel, while not joining the Wardens she is a here in a mercenary status, despite being a General back home."

"This means before becoming a General she was an actual sell-sword before turning into a soldier. Is this that Miara Ellswyn I keep hearing about in camp," Wynne asks.

"She is also a mage, I could sense it. But her power does not come from the fade; it's somewhere I never heard of, and the fact she is a skill sword master too. How is that possible," Neria ponders.

While surprised, Wynne had a feeling the way of Tamriel was vastly different than Thedas will ever imagine. And in all her studies the only warrior mages she heard of were Arcane Warriors from the Elven people. But if Miara's power does not come from the Fade, which means it might possible she is in tuned to both the physical and spiritual sides of herself, unlike the mages here. Or she might be over thinking this also.

"I will have to this young lady when I can," Wynne finally settles.

"Well here I am."

Everyone turns to see a smirking Miara looking at them. But only the dark-elf saw the elderly mage widen her eyes. Power, raw and unbridled power was literally radiating off Miara as Wynne could sense. But what she saw was even more surprising. Where the elf stood she swore for moment she saw a giant two-legged Dragon, with its massive folded wings for arms. It pure piercing crimson eyes staring down at her.

"You, what are you child," Wynne almost asks breathlessly.

"Very complicated."

The three eye her suspiciously, but feeling this was all she will say they remain quiet. Clearing the air Neria speaks up with Wynne with a happy conversation, laughing about remembering the elven mage first learning earth magic. Apparently she shook the whole tower and area around them on the first try. That got Gin and Miara laughing, much to Neria's embarrassment. But soon laughs too remembering The Knight Commander and First Enchanter Irving kept falling on the ground. But when Wynne was about to tell about her former apprentice's crush on a young Templar she ran away from embarrassment.

"You mean she fell for a Templar," both Gin and Miara were shocked.

"Cullen is a nice lad. And I know he shares the same affections. They even thought I did not catch them kissing alone in the library," Wynne chuckles. "Though imagine if Nial had not gone in for a book, they would have gone further than an innocent kiss."

Miara snickers while Gin grunts with a smirk. "It might be forbidden, but would love to see those two together. They make a good match," Wynne says with hope in her tone.

While Gin gave a hopeful nod, Miara kept her expression and thought to herself. Why starting to feel that maybe not all Templars were like the damn Thalmor, she will keep an eye on this Cullen if she ever goes to the Circle. Granted she will have to watch herself there, but if those fools try to capture her, only Oblivion will wait for them. Meanwhile she'd just laugh if they call her Maleficarum or blood mage, if those Templars really want her, they better hope for a war. She comes out her thoughts seeing Wynne eyeing both her and Gin.

"Please do this old woman a favor." She pauses at they look at her. "While she is extremely gifted, she is unprepared for the harshness of the world. While I know I sound like a worrying mother, I just do not want Neria hurt. Please look after her in my stead?"

Both Gin and Miara smile as they nod yes, which Wynne lets out a breath of relief.

/-/~/-/~/-/

As the two reunited with Neria who was helping the Kennel Master with a wounded Mabari, they join up with Marcus who was speaking with the Quartermaster. Though when seeing Neria, the old blacksmith thought she was one of Elven servants, which nearly got him punched by Miara if Gin and Marcus did not restrain her, which was proved hard, damn she was strong as hell! Quickly apologizing to the elven mage he gave them a look through his wares. Which Miara inspected personally the gear herself. They were surprise when she said she was a blacksmith, so she knew what was good or 'bullshit' as she put it.

"During before I went to Skyrim, I learned the way of the forge and hammer in Cyrodiil. When becoming a mercenary I could make my own weapons rather than buy them. Then arriving in Skyrim I advanced my craft in blacksmithing. So while I became a Companion and Soldier, I worked as a blacksmith."

_Not really ready to tell them my other titles, though might not help with my birthright of Dovahkiin. _

Marcus was comfortable in his Dwarven gear, his family's sword and the sword from his friend Sereda, though Miara said when he wants she could strengthen and repair whatever is damaged on it. After some looking Gin finally found a full set of black scale armor, which was in good make in Miara's eyes. Along with a beautiful Thedasian elven swords. Dalish swords as Miara found out. From what she remembers from talking to elder Valendrian, the Dalish are wayward wonders of elves which roam Thedas. Which she was told can be hostile to both humans and flat-ears, as they call city elves. That comment made her snarl a bit.

For Neria, there was really nothing the Quartermaster had which she needed. Since she needed no staff and the Fade Boots she _borrowed_ from the storage of the Circle, she was happy with what she has. As for the Dragonborn, she was good, since she could make her own gear when needed. Much to her fellow blacksmith's grumbling.

After that little small levity they went into the cathedral part of the ruins. There they stop as they saw a mage speaking or rather yelling at another man in splinter armor, with a sword and shield on his back. From the quick look they saw from the man in armor, he was at best half paying attention to the crazy man yelling. By Miara's standard the man in armor was cute, short well-trimmed sandy blond hair, small stubble on his chin, he could pass for a rogue if he wanted.

"Tell the revered mother I am on the task, has she not ask of us enough?"

"I was meant to deliver a message Ser Mage, the Revered Mother asked if you could aid in her request," the man asks in an easy going but clear sarcastic tone.

"What her Revered Mother asks is none of my concern," the mage said frankly.

"Should I ask her to write a note?"

That comment earned a snicker from the four.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," the man spoke with sheer sarcasm.

"Your glibness does you not credit."

The man looks mockingly shocked; "oh and here I thought we were getting along so well. And here I was going to name one of my children after you. 'The grumpy one'."

That made the mage storm off after agreeing to the 'damn women's' demands. As he cut through the four calling those fools, they all looked at the young knight.

"One thing about the blight is that it brings everyone together," the man blond man smirks weirdly.

Marcus and Miara looks at him coyly while Gin face palms; Neria just tilts her head as she is the first to speak.

"You are a very weird human…"

"You're not the first to say that, wait you lot are the new Gray Warden recruits yes?"

"They are, I'm just a mercenary in this," Miara corrects.

The man blinks finally seeing the Dark-Elf; "a foreign Elf, oh Miara Ellswyn right?"

The said woman nods; "these are your recruits; Marcus Cousland, Neria Surana, and Gin Tabris."

"Then I bid you three welcome. I am Alistair, as the junior member of the Wardens I will help you with whatever I can. Hmm." Alistair looks at Neria. "Now that I think on it, there have not been that many women in the order."

The elf mage looks at him coyly; "would like to see more women in the Warden?"

"Would make it more interesting."

_Is he an idiot or just pretend to be ignorant, _Miara could not make heads or tails of the man.

"What was that fight about," Marcus ask.

"Oh that, well you see the Revered mother made me her messenger boy since I am here for the mages. This is awkward due to what I was before. You see I was a Templar before I Became a Warden."

Neria and Gin winced; "That is awkward."

"I told that Duncan but he said we're all supposed to get along. Apparently some did not get the memo," Alistair said sheepishly.

Miara's eyes narrow some, but she does not since any real hate or malice from the man, since being a Templar. She will keep an eye on him, though she thinks this man is hardly any harm to anyone, except maybe to himself.

"Well since you three are together along with our Mercenary friend, which means Duncan is ready for the trial."

"Trial," Marcus raises an eyebrow.

"Duncan will fill us in when we see him. So who wants to take point," Alistair asks smiling.

Blinking, only Miara sighs; "follow me."

_By Azura he's an idiot…_

While happy Marcus decides to walk beside her, she grumbles slightly.

"Not what you were expecting?"

The Dragonborn eyes her friend dryly, that was all he needed to know she was not happy. The two hear Gin and Neria sparking a conversation with the former Templar. Mostly learning what Alistair knew of the Warden, the young elven mage was not really ready to ask about his Templar days. Gin while talking mostly keeps an eye on the man. In his mind he is landing on Miara's thought of him, despite being a rather nice human.

"May I ask something Lady Miara," Alistair speaks up.

"Go ahead."

"From the things I heard are people in Tamriel all born with magic?"

Miara turns to eye him curiously; "Ask what you want to, don't be around the bush."

Alistair scratches his head; "I apologize since this the Templar in me talking. But how is there no Blood Magic, or people like in Tevinter?"

"No need to apologizes, for one what is the point of slitting our hands too supposedly to gain greater power. Or the ability to control minds, honestly this sounds like a weak person to use such pathetic level of magic. And for Tevinter, we have had necromancers that have caused all kind of trouble. But they are either usually dealt with by the army, a mage order, or someone who just feels like it."

As everyone listens only Neria's eyes grew sad, memories of her first friend in the Circle flood her mind. While he was her secret crush for a long time till he felt like a brother. Granted a part of her hurt seeing him with that Chantry woman, but Lilly was a good woman, even if their meeting was brief. Still…

_Why did you have to do it? Why resort to blood magic you fool? Even after you ran I still defended you… if only you came to me, I could have helped you before resorting to Blood Magic. _

Gin noticed the look from Surana and knew what it was about. The shock and pain he saw when remembering Neria's longest friend do such a betrayal, he wanted to punch the idiot.

/-/~/-/~/-/

The group walks over to the bonfire which was the sign of the Gray warden's camp. Spotting Duncan they stop in front of him as he looks dryly at Alistair.

"Ah you found Alistair. I assume you have finish your business, unless you want to keep riling up mages," Duncan says looking at the young Warden.

"What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me, the way she spins words they should put her in the army," Alistair shrugs beside Miara.

"I believe we have enough turmoil with our presence, we do not undue pressure from anyone else."

Alistair sighs; "Your right Duncan I apologizes."

Accepting the apology the Warden Commander looks at the others; "Now for you three I have mission for you and Alistair. You are to proceed into the Kocari Wilds and retrieve three vials of Darkspawn blood."

"This apart of your Joining," Miara was the quickest in asking.

"Correct, for these three they must face down and defeat some of the small platoons which have been seen. Kill them and retrieve the blood in several vials. This is the first step of the process."

Gin, Marcus, and Neria nod in acceptance. Meanwhile the Dovahkiin mauls over the meaning or purpose for taking the tainted blood?

"Alistair, while helping these three you are to go to the old ruins of our order there."

"And what is there," Neria asks.

"Old treaties if you must know. Years ago, these treaties were made to invoke help from the human, Elves, Dwarven people of Fereldan during a Blight."

"This part of our test," Marcus speaks next.

"No but the effort must be made all the same."

"I don't understand. If these treaties were so important why leave them in a ruin," Alistair asks out loud.

Duncan sighs tiredly; "it was assumed the Gray Wardens would remain in Fereldan. A lot of things were assumed back then."

"I might as well go with them. I need the exercise anyway," Miara catches everyone attention.

"Now that's a switch. Someone willing to jump against a small platoon of Darkspawn," Alistair smirks.

The dark-elf smirks back; "hey I like where the fun is."

Duncan gives a faint smirk as he shakes his head. While he knows she could do so much among their ranks, he won't force Miara into it. One in being out of respect, the second he did not want to evoke the wrath of the Tamriel Empire on Thedas. So having her as only mercenary status was just fine. Having such a high level soldier and secret assassin is a rare find. He will not let her talent go to waste here.

"Very well Miara, keep an eye on everyone and yourself."

The dark-elf bows her head in acknowledgement. Apart her could not help but feel some excitement for some coming battles. While keeping her mind ready for whatever these Darkspawn creatures will throw at her, she only hopes they will put up a good fight…

_I used to never be this battle-crazed, damn you Farkas…_


End file.
